BLOOD & LOVE: REENCUENTRO
by Tomarisun
Summary: Después de muchos siglos de espera, finalmente podré alejarme de aquella tristeza, sin importar las consecuencias...Mi no muerto corazón finalmente se liberará de aquella dura y pesada coraza, sin importar mi larga vida y mi angustia. IxA 7 UP!miniXover!
1. SANGATSU

-- SANGATSU -- por TSURUMI-CHAN

Wii!! Mi primer fanfic de Hellsing…Ureshii desu!!... Debo confesarles que para este anime en especial, me tuve que poner las pilas para enlazar algunas actitudes y otras cosillas que irán pasando…me sumergí en info de nuestro querido Vlad (Alucard), tuve que ver chorroscientas mil veces la película de Francis Ford Coppola, y volver a leer el libro de Bram Stoker. Todo esto, debo decir, me encantó. Una nota: Dracul Demonio. Se tomó de la fonética de "Dragón", así que es casi lo mismo.

Spoilers (subrayado)

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

**-- SANGATSU -- **

La rubia mujer caminó por el largo corredor que conducía hacia su despacho...su fiel mayordomo Walter la seguía...

-Y esos tipos te dieron la carta, Walter?-

-Si, Integra-sama...venían de parte de Su Majestad...la importancia del documento es relevante, para la casa Hellsing...al menos eso dijeron...- respondió Walter cerrando brevemente los ojos.

-¿Cuantas bajas se registraron estas semanas?- dijo Integra acomodando sus anteojos, un poco molesta.

-A partir de la destrucción de Millennium...nuestros hombres descendieron a la mitad de los escuadrones...- Walter vio su reloj. -Hora de la cena, mi señora...voy a prepararla...-

-Estaré en el despacho- y la dama Hellsing se encaminó a su despacho.

**-- EN OTRA PARTE...--**

Alucard se encontraba cómodamente sentado en una silla, con los pies cruzados sobre la mesa...en una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa Hellsing...

Su olfato le dio aviso...sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos...dejó sus lentes y sombrero sobre la mesa, y se esfumó entre las sombras de la habitación...

**-- EN EL DESPACHO...--**

Integra leía y releía la carta una y otra vez, tratando de salir del asombro...su humor estaba encendido...nadie le ordenaba a una Hellsing que hacer con su vida personal...- exclamó integra, y recordó su deber como parte de la asociación de los caballeros de la tabla redonda.

-excepto su majestad...- su puño cerrado golpeó contra la mesa de roble...

-otra vez malas noticias, master??- preguntó la negra figura apoyada sobre la pared.

-que haces aquí Alucard?...- Integra Hellsing no soportaba que en ocasiones como esa, su sirviente llegara a su encuentro solo para molestarla.

-no, master…una Hellsing no debe mostrar enfado ante situaciones como esa…- y Alucard se acercó a la ventana.

-Explícate!...- el mal humor de Integra iba empeorando.

-Sabes que necesitas una persona que continúe tu labor, master…no puedes hacerlo todo- Alucard rió sarcásticamente y miró por la ventana, desviando la vista de Integra. Se vio asaltado por un pensamiento que rápidamente externó…

-Aunque podrías…si aceptaras ser mi compañera- Alucard se acercó lo suficiente a Integra como para producirle inconscientemente, temor por sus palabras. Esta vez no era un juego.

-Tú y tus ironías…detesto que hagas eso…- Integra observó el contenedor de cigarros, y tomó uno para calmar su enojo… -No olvides que soy una Hellsing, Alucard- y rió para sus adentros, recordando como el vampiro le había vuelto a hacer la misma proposición días atrás…

**-- FLASHBACK --**

Ella se hallaba sentada en un rústico camastro dentro de ese calabozo, debajo de la torre de Londres, mientras su otro sirviente, un vampiro; se acercó a la mesa, sobre la cual se encontraba la comida de la humana…tomó una copa de vino, y la apretó tan fuerte que la copa se hizo pedazos, causándole heridas en la palma de la mano…la cual comenzó a sangrar levemente… una sonrisa se marcó en el rostro del vampiro, al observar que la líder Hellsing veía la sangre confundirse con el vino…

-Estoy a tus órdenes, Master…- el vampiro volvió a reírse.

-……- Integra solo siguió viendo el líquido mezclado, caer de la mano de Alucard.

-Toma la decisión…- y se acercó un poco más a donde Integra se encontraba.

-Mi decisión la tengo tomada desde que nací, Alucard…- el vampiro no dijo más y le dio la espalda a Integra…ocultando leve molestia.

-Bien, master…siempre hablando como una Hellsing…- y riendo torcidamente, Alucard desapareció como una densa niebla negra.

Durante las 2 semanas que había estado presa, cualquier cantidad de ideas negativas sobre su futuro la habían hecho preguntarse si era una buena idea darle una negativa al vampiro. Ahora su vida y su destino dependían de un alto tribunal, y sabía que en ella recaerían crímenes de distinta índole como alta traición y genocidio. Los debates, los careos y los juicios le resultaron una pesadilla, y al final la jurisprudencia de los jueces encargados del caso estrictamente confidencial, se expresó con claridad e Integra fue declarada inocente, no sin antes ser advertida por los miembros de la mesa redonda y de la reina, que no habría lugar para otra falla de parte de la líder Hellsing, y si así pasaba, seria expulsada de la orden, de la organización, y su apellido por lógica pisoteado y humillado. Ella sabía que Millennium había estado detrás de todo el atentado contra su majestad, enviando a ese sujeto que Seras se encargó de exterminar, y esos escuadrones de freaks vestidos con los uniformes de Hellsing para inculpar directamente a la organización. Afortunadamente Millennium había sido derrotado, aunque varias partes de Londres estaban destruidas y muchas vidas de civiles se perdieron. Un muy alto precio por una guerra sin sentido. Como tantas otras a lo largo de la humanidad.

**-- FIN DEL FLASHBACK --**

-Otra vez divagando en tus recuerdos…- Alucard dejó de contemplar la ventana para sentarse en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas, esperando una respuesta de su amo.

-Me ayudan a no perder de vista mi objetivo…- después de mucho pensar, Integra no encontró algo que decir…y lo que dijo fue una posible respuesta a la proposición del vampiro.

-Todos aquellos que sean tus enemigos, pronto los verás caer…suplicando por sus patéticas vidas…-

-Lo que aún no me queda claro, es porque convertiste a Seras…-

-Seras…ella es diferente…- aclaró de cierta manera, Alucard.

-Es cierto que nos ha traído muchos beneficios, pero…deberías pensar más en ti y en tu compañera…- Integra encendió otro cigarro…estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca, cuando Alucard detuvo su mano…y se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de su cara…

-Entonces no te soy indiferente como pensaba…- e Integra Hellsing no supo que contestar…el shock por las palabras de Alucard había hecho mella en ella…otra vez el vampiro supo leer entre líneas, otro descuido de parte de la líder Hellsing…

-No me malinterpretes, Alucard…- e Integra siguió fumando…se acercó a la ventana, justo detrás de ella se encontraba su sirviente vampiro…

-Sabes cuanto esperé por ti. Tengo derecho a reclamarte…- y el vampiro no se contuvo…se acercó a la espalda de Integra y apartó el cabello rubio hacia un lado del cuello de su dueña…sintió la cálida mano enguantada de Integra, quitar bruscamente la mano del vampiro haciendo que éste riera por un momento.

-Jamás te atrevas a hacerlo…- Espetó la líder Hellsing volteando hacia donde su sirviente se encontraba…comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, pero Alucard la detuvo interponiéndose en su camino… Se acercó de forma peligrosa al oído de Integra, y le susurró…

-Deberías tener cuidado, master…recuerda que soy un vampiro…puede que un día olvide mi promesa y te haga mía para toda la eternidad…- la dama Hellsing sintió el cálido, pero frío a la vez; aliento del vampiro…quien se alejó de ella diciendo…

- Luna llena…es en noches como ésta, que me vuelvo loco por la sangre…- y una última carcajada del vampiro se escuchó en la habitación, al tiempo que éste se desvanecía por una de las paredes. Una gota de sudor escurriendo por un lado de su frente, delató el nerviosismo del que era presa Integra Hellsing…volvió a recapitular la conversación vivida con Alucard, y se dio cuenta que no faltaba mucho para que el vampiro hiciera sus deseos realidad…ella misma se estaba traicionando, dejando entrever que ella huía de sus propios sentimientos…y todos ellos dirigidos a ese vampiro…

-Esta vez la advertencia va en serio…- musitó Integra antes de abandonar el despacho, mostrando una leve sonrisa de desaprobación por la conclusión a la que llegó**.**

**-- CERCA DE LOS CALABOZOS DE LA MANSIÓN HELLSING… --**

-Va muy en serio, master…- y Alucard sonrió complacido al poder leer todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de Integra Hellsing a pesar de la distancia que los separaba…no cabía duda que era un don maravilloso. El vampiro observó a través de la reja de la ventana…Luna llena…con una sonrisa maquiavélica musitó…

-Hora de ir a cazar mi cena…- y se desvaneció nuevamente al pasar por la pared. Era cierto que Walter le era de mucha ayuda al conseguir una "fuente confiable de alimento", pero para Alucard simplemente no era divertido…

**-- TIEMPO DESPUÉS… --**

Integra Hellsing estuvo callada durante la cena…Walter trató de convencerla para que terminara de cenar, pero Integra se excusó diciendo que no tenía hambre, en seguida subió a su habitación para tratar de descansar.

La líder Hellsing llegó a su cuarto…cama grande con dosel, sábanas blancas de algodón y una puerta hecha de caoba que conducía hacia el cuarto de baño, dentro de la misma habitación…sintiéndose tan sola como todos los días dio un largo suspiro entre cansado y fastidiado…

Aflojó suavemente el nudo de la corbata azul, mientras desabrochaba los botones del saco gris. Lo dejó encima del taburete frente a su cama, se quitó los zapatos, el pantalón, la camisa y los lentes; y entró al baño. Tomó una ducha rápida, se puso una bata larga de satín rojo, y se metió a la cama dispuesta a dormir; pues eran pocos los días en los que lograba conciliar completamente el sueño…desde la muerte de su padre todo había cambiado, tuvo que suprimir parte de su escasa niñez y su aflorante adolescencia para convertirse en una mujer que pudiera regir la organización Hellsing; y a su corta edad no era algo tan fácil de hacer…su mente comenzó a viajar hacia esos recuerdos, mientras el sueño la invadía…

**-- FLASHBACK --**

Integra tomó la manija de la puerta y ante ella, pasaron imágenes de un misterioso ser que al parecer estaba encerrado en esa mazmorra…dudó un poco antes de intentar abrirla, para cuando ella iba a girar la manija, los hombres de su tío la tenían acorralada, luego apareció él asegurándole que él obtendría el cargo de líder de Hellsing en cuanto ella muriera…Integra negó diciendo que su padre la había dejado a cargo de Hellsing, enfureciendo aún más a su tío, quien ciego de ira dio un disparo. La bala rozó tan cerca de la mejilla de Integra que provocó una ligera cortada en la mejilla izquierda de la niña…oyó una voz que le preguntó si quería morir…entonces la decisión le pareció más clara, abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y saltó…su tío alcanzó a hacer otro disparo…éste si la hirió en el brazo…su sangre quedó esparcida por el suelo, dejando ver a un ser atado de manos al fondo del calabozo…esta vez Integra estaba segura de que moriría…de pronto el ser comenzó a lamer la sangre regada en el suelo, como si no hubiera probado nada en años…cuando éste tuvo la fuerza suficiente, rompió las ataduras que lo mantenían cautivo, y la matanza comenzó…charcos de sangre en el suelo…4 personas descuartizadas…pedazos de carne regados, su tío Richard perdió una mano. Un vampiro??…susurró Integra aterrorizada ante lo que acababa de presenciar…el vampiro se acercó a ella y…

-Tú fuiste quien me despertó??- preguntó el vampiro a Integra…ésta tomó un arma para intentar defenderse…

-No te acerques, monstruo!!- gritó Integra al ver que el vampiro se aproximaba a ella.

-Tu sangre…después de 20 años, como mi primer alimento, diría que fue…perfecta.- el ser vio fijamente a Integra, quien le disparó al escucharlo hablar así. Obviamente los disparos que hizo fueron en vano, pues no le causaron ni un rasguño al monstruo…con una habilidad sobrenatural arrinconó a Integra sobre la pared dejándola sin escapatoria…lo que a continuación le dijo la dejó impresionada y contrariada…supo desde ese momento, que con ese vampiro no tenía manera de huir…

-Si alguna vez tienes problemas, llámame y…¡todos caerán!- aclaró el monstruo.

-Tú, demonio!!...soy Integra Hellsing, líder de los reales caballeros de Inglaterra; y nunca seré sirviente de un maldito vampiro chupasangre!!- dijo Integra quien le seguía apuntando a la cabeza al vampiro.

-Las armas son inútiles contra mi, señorita…así que…date por vencida y se mi…- Integra se enfureció aún más y le replicó…

-Cállate!! Yo nunca me rendiré…nunca!…ni aunque muera…porque ese es mi deber y el orgullo de estar al frente de Hellsing!!- el vampiro se detuvo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas…

-Magnifico!!...realmente magnifico!!...Esa manera de enfurecerte…¡¡tenías que ser hija de ese hombre!!- se apartó de Integra e hizo una reverencia…hincándose ante ella.

-Perdone mis modales, lord Hellsing…espero sus ordenes…mi master…- Integra no cabía de la sorpresa…un vampiro…era el encargado de protegerla…su tío Richard tomó otra pistola e intentó dispararle a la joven Hellsing, pero el vampiro interpuso su brazo… Integra le apuntó a su propio tío, al tiempo que le preguntó al monstruo…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre…?-

-Alucard…Mi antiguo maestro así me llamaba…-

Integra cerró los ojos…-gracias…-

**-- FIN DEL FLASHBACK --**

Sus recuerdos viajaron hasta los instantes en que su padre falleció…recordó la sangre…dejó de respirar…Integra lloraba…estaba sola…sintió las lágrimas reales derramarse por su rostro al soñarlo todo…despertó exaltada gritando…empapada en sudor…esperando por un momento de calma…el cual llegó acompañado por el susto de encontrarse al vampiro en su propia habitación…lo reconoció por el destello de sus ojos rojos…

-Deberías olvidarte de eso, master- Alucard se incorporó de la silla, y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

-Es verdad, pero también es verdad que no deberías estar en la habitación de tu amo…-Integra se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viendo fijamente al vampiro…

-Ahora tienes miedo de tu sirviente??...no puedo dañarte…¿lo olvidas?- la contestación puso más alerta a la líder Hellsing, quien esperaba otra respuesta más cortante de su sirviente…

-No, lo recuerdo perfectamente…así como recuerdo que la primera vez que te encontré me trataste como una niña…- Integra le sonrió al vampiro.

-y sigues siendo la misma niña pequeña de antes, master…- ahora Alucard habló, mostrándole una sonrisa a Integra. Después quedaron frente a frente, sin nada que aparentar…solo los pensamientos de Integra y el don de leerlos, de Alucard. Porqué él había decidido que ella seria su amo, era todo un misterio sin poder resolverse…porqué ella no se sentía sola y triste al estar con el vampiro, era otra incógnita…Sólo el frío beso que Alucard depositó en los labios de Integra le hizo comprender, que aunque desgastada y casi nula, todavía quedaba algo de humanidad en su sirviente. La caricia en la mejilla de la líder Hellsing, atrajo a la realidad a la pareja…Alucard volvió a recuperar su frialdad, y se esfumó rápidamente de la habitación de Integra, dejándola nuevamente sola.

**-- AL DÍA SIGUIENTE… --**

Integra se encontraba en el comedor…su desayuno había sido interrumpido varias veces por las constantes llamadas telefónicas de los mensajeros de su majestad. Walter intuía algo, pues no dejaba de mirarla y esbozaba de vez en cuando; una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Ese vampiro…- murmuró por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta que Walter volvía reírse como un padre orgulloso.

-Estaré en el despacho…lleva un poco de vino- no esperó la contestación de Walter, y se retiró. Walter solo asintió, y esperando a que su amo se fuera, habló al aire…-no debería hacerlo, Alucard…- dijo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, por el vino.

-Ya se tardó demasiado…- el carácter de Integra seguía fuerte, ella misma no podía creer que ese maldito vampiro la hubiera…

Frotó sus sienes en un intento por olvidar el asunto…pero simplemente no podía…era todo tan confuso, e intentar resolver las preguntas que surgían debido a la actitud de Alucard, la mantenían levemente enojada…más de lo normal…no prestó atención a Walter que habría la puerta del despacho, llevando consigo el líquido que tanto gustaba a Integra...Tampoco hizo mucho caso cuando Walter dejó la copa servida en el escritorio y se retiró rápidamente…Integra probó gustosamente el primer sorbo de vino tinto añejado…su aroma era muy diferente…y su sabor la dejó impactada…era sangre…aventó violentamente la copa de vino contra la pared…de seguro…

-Alucard!!...bastardo…eres…- Alucard apareció convenientemente, cerrando con llave la puerta del despacho… -Me has llamado y vine, master- dijo en tono cínico acercándose a su amo… Integra tomó la pistola del cajón del escritorio, y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza, advirtiéndole que no se acercara…

-Me da la sensación de que esto ya lo he vivido antes…Integra…- Ahora no era el mismo Alucard, que reía desquiciadamente haciéndole perder el control de su carácter…Ahora Alucard estaba sonriendo…una sonrisa de las cuales Integra tenía miedo…sabia que estando con él no había…

-Forma de escapar…- Integra luchó por no perder la poca serenidad que le quedaba, y siguió apuntándole al vampiro…

-Contigo tampoco la tengo, Master…- Alucard se acercó a Integra y la besó, arrinconando a la líder Hellsing sobre una pared…quiso admirar un poco más las facciones de la humana, y le retiró suavemente los lentes, dejándolos sobre una silla…Todas las caricias del vampiro a Integra, le hacían recordar su condición de enemigo mortal de la raza humana; pero su abrazo era tan protector que por un momento se sintió tentada a ofrecerse a si misma, con tal de estar por siempre con el vampiro…El momento se rompió cuando Integra se separó repentinamente de Alucard, haciéndolo retroceder…Alucard sabía que Integra tenía algo importante que decir…lo supuso…leyó sus pensamientos…

-Porqué creíste que dándome tu sangre aceptaría tu propuesta, Alucard??- Integra abrochó los botones de la camisa, y volvió a colocarse el saco, que yacía en el suelo…

-Tarde o temprano lo harás, Integra…- Alucard se acercó con intenciones de besar nuevamente a Integra, pero ésta se alejó.

-No des las cosas por hecho, Alucard…- Integra recuperó el tono frío de costumbre, y con enojo tomó los lentes y se los puso, mientras Alucard reía, dejando ver solo uno de sus largos y filosos colmillos…

-Una de mis cualidades es ser paciente, master…tarde o temprano…- Alucard aseveró dirigiéndose a la puerta y quitando el seguro; salió caminando rumbo a los calabozos de la mansión…

**-- ESA MISMA NOCHE… --**

Integra se había retirado de su oficina debido al gran atrevimiento que ese vampiro había tenido para con ella…el dolor de cabeza que tenía era fuerte, lo que la obligó a bajar a la biblioteca y buscar algo de entretenimiento para poder conciliar el sueño que tanta falta le hacía. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación, cuidando de no despertar a algún sirviente…buscó entre los miles de libros en los estantes y nada le parecía digno de una buena lectura, hasta que tomando un libro de la parte alta, tiró una especie de libro negro lleno de polvo, todo viejo y con las hojas amarillentas, un poco más pequeño que los demás…ese jamás lo había visto ahí, pero de seguro le serviría; pensó aliviada la joven.

Subió con paso rápido las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche cercana a ella, y comenzó su lectura…

_Día 10 del mes 5._

_Ante la caída de Constantinopla, los turcos musulmanes han invadido Europa con gran fuerza…ahora se disponen a atacar mi país…Rumania. Aquí en Transilvania, el caos se ha apoderado de los pobladores…Pero aún hay esperanza, confiemos en Dios y en la orden del dragón…Me siento abatida y desconsolada por esta nueva guerra…mi prometido se ha vuelto caballero de ésta orden, y temo por su vida…lo amo y no puedo dejar que muera…no quiero que vaya a esa guerra!!_

_Esta misma tarde se alistaron todas las legiones y los ejércitos…el sacerdote le ha dado la bendición a mi amado…le he visto con su armadura, dispuesto a ir a pelear…lo único que pude hacer fue besarle con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, transmitiéndole mi infinito amor, y quizá una inminente despedida…se que el ejercito enemigo es prácticamente invencible, pero mi príncipe no desiste e irá a pelear, aunque eso signifique su muerte…afuera del castillo le esperaban millares de soldados y caballeros preparados para la batalla…volví a despedirme de él, con otro beso…el último tal vez…no podría soportar perderlo, es a quien más amo en este mundo…si él muere, yo moriré también…_

_Día 3 del mes 6._

_Antes de partir al otro mundo, deseo plasmar mis últimos pensamientos, siempre dirigidos, a ti, amado mío…esperé largos días de angustia para poder saber de él, y justamente hoy, alguien ha lanzado una flecha con una carta; por uno de los ventanales del castillo…la he leído y mi corazón se ha detenido, el dolor y la tristeza de saberle muerto ha acabado con mi vida…Mi príncipe ha muerto…sin él, todo está perdido…que Dios nos una en el cielo…_

_Elizabetha._

Integra solo encontró en las hojas anteriores, relatos cortos de los días de aquella mujer desconocida para ella…su prometido se llamaba _Vlad_, más conocido en Transilvania y los Cárpatos como _Draculea_, caballero condecorado en la orden del _Dracul_. La mente de Integra comenzó a imaginarse muchas cosas tontas, y llegó a la conclusión de que no significaba nada de importancia para la organización Hellsing, ni para ella; así que guardó el pequeño libro en el cajón del buró y se dispuso a dormir. No bien pasaban de las 4 de la madrugada la joven despertó sobresaltada, victima de una nueva pesadilla…ésta era más vívida que todas las anteriores, aún recordaba cada uno de los detalles del sueño…se soñó a si misma cayendo a un precipicio, para después caer en un río helado…era bastante real, y a ella no le quedó de otra que tratar de dormir.

**-- A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE… --**

Integra despertó sollozando…había algo en ese sueño en particular, que la ponía triste…e Integra no era una mujer de mostrar emoción alguna, eso le preocupó más… tomó un baño rápido y bajó a desayunar dispuesta a ignorar a ese vampiro…tarde o temprano se las pagaría…

-Buenos días, sir Hellsing…- dijo Walter llevándole un platón grande con fruta picada.

-…- Integra solo movió la cabeza…y siguió pensando en el sueño, mientras veía con nerviosismo que Alucard se materializaba junto a ella…

-Estás de buen humor hoy, master…parece que has dormido bien- otro comentario sarcástico del vampiro, no hizo mella en la joven.

-Walter…quiero que prepares una reunión…- el comentario de Integra sorprendió a sus dos sirvientes, pero más a Walter.

-No me mires así…después de todo, necesito un nuevo "integrante" en mi familia…y además…pronto es mi cumpleaños- Alucard se cruzó de brazos y siguió escuchando atento.

-No creas que me he olvidado de mi propio cumpleaños…es lo único que puedo recordar plenamente- Integra se ajustó los lentes y se levantó de su asiento dejando a sus sirvientes solos. Integra se fue a su despacho, siendo seguida, sin saberlo; por la espesa neblina negra de Alucard. Ya en su despacho se sentó a leer otro libro, mientras escondía el otro entre sus ropas. Alucard se materializó y se acercó al escritorio, dispuesto a saber lo que le pasaba a su master.

-Hoy estás muy misteriosa, master…- Trató de acercarse más, pero Integra se acercó a él.

-Eres el menos indicado para hablar de misterios…- ella quedó de espaldas al vampiro, él trató de decir algo...

-Tú podrías ser quien los develara…- Integra logró ocultar nuevamente su nerviosismo.

-Eso te gustaría…pero a mi no me agrada meterme en asuntos ajenos…- Integra le volteó la espalda a Alucard cuando vio que éste ya se había desvanecido.


	2. INTEGRA'S BIRTHDAY

-- SANGATSU…Integra's birthday… --

HOLA! Este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic de Hellsing, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen…así que no me demanden!

Spoilers (subrayado)

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

**-- SANGATSU…Integra's birthday… --**

Integra se levantó a las 8:00 de la mañana, se colocó su bata preferida, peinó su cabello anudándolo en una coleta; y bajó a desayunar. Era uno de esos días en que la organización Hellsing no tenía asuntos pendientes, y estaba tan agotada que prefería estar todo el día en su casa, leyendo un libro. Una sirvienta le esperaba para entregarle un paquete.

-Anne…quién lo trajo??- preguntó extrañada por la procedencia del paquete.

-El señor Walter lo ha traído especialmente para usted, sir Hellsing…es por su fiesta de cumpleaños- la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Integra decidió volver a su habitación para poder abrir el regalo, sin interrupciones. Depositó la caja sobre la cama recién tendida, y se dispuso a abrirlo. Sacó el hermoso vestido rojo, estilo princesa, con corsé y delicados encajes, y lo colocó sobre una silla. Junto con el vestido, venían también un par de zapatos forrados de terciopelo rojo, y una delgada tiara de oro blanco e incrustaciones de rubíes. Ella pensaba ponerse algo más normal, había pensando en usar el traje de gala de su padre, pero esto iba más allá de lo que ella había imaginado. Definitivamente no usaría algo como eso.

-Le ha gustado, sir Hellsing??- preguntó Walter entrando sin tocar a la puerta.

-Pienso que es la ocasión equivocada para usar algo así…y toca antes de entrar- La joven manifestó su enojo.

-Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que me autorizó a organizar la celebración, y quisiera decirle que está programada para hoy mismo, si no tiene inconveniente…las invitaciones han sido entregadas- Walter comenzó a guardar el vestido en la caja, mientras que le daba un rápido vistazo.

-Hoy…No veo porqué no…por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?- preguntó Integra sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Su madre hubiera estado feliz de que usted llevara su vestido…- Walter sonrió. Integra se sorprendió por el comentario.

-Está bien…solo ésta vez…entendido??...dile a Anne que suba…- Walter amplió su sonrisa y asintió.

**-- HORAS MÁS TARDE… --**

Integra estaba lista, y más nerviosa que nadie…maquillada con tonos tenues, llevaba el bello vestido que le sentaba maravillosamente, y solo faltaba colocarle unos pequeños colgantes y el collar que hacía juego, todo regalo de su padre. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una media coleta de la cual caían delicadamente los rizos rubios, los cuales le daban la impresión de verse como una verdadera princesa. Por orden de Integra, Walter había tenido que comprarle ropa apropiada a Alucard, y éste se hallaba un tanto molesto por tener que usarla, pero eran ordenes de su master. El vampiro estaba esperando que su master bajara a la recepción de invitados, cuando sintió una presencia extraña, como si de un vampiro original se tratase. Se desconcertó aún más y siguió esperando. Integra por su parte, se colocó los lentes y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero su sirvienta la detuvo diciéndole que los lentes no se le verían bien. Para fortuna de Integra, la tecnología estaba de su lado, y pudo ponerse un par de lentes de contacto que le permitían descansar de sus gafas.

Bajó por las escaleras, y sintió un hueco en el estómago cuando la gente comenzó a aplaudirle y a comentar lo bella que era. Jamás se había sentido así, y la situación empeoró cuando se dio cuenta que su sirviente vampiro la miraba fijamente a los ojos…

-Elizabetha…- murmuró Alucard por lo bajo…no daba crédito a lo que veía…ahí estaba la mujer que tanto amó…eran casi…la palabra conmocionó al vampiro…casi…Elizabetha tenía el cabello negro, y su master era rubia…sacó a su master de sus recuerdos, y surgió su amada nuevamente…Alucard se dirigió fastidiado, a las mazmorras. Antes de llegar al corredor que conducía a las mazmorras, se encontró con los ojos rojos de una mujer misteriosa, ella llevaba una larga capa de terciopelo azul, que le cubría el rostro. Alucard la miró, mientras la mujer se quitaba la capa…su rostro aún no se distinguía del todo…

-Debes ser hábil para entrar sin ser detectado…- Avanzó el vampiro acercándose a ella, para cerciorarse de su identidad.

-No me reconoces…_Vlad_?- la joven alargó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Alucard.

-Elizabetha…- Alucard se descontroló por semejante descubrimiento, y sus ojos siempre indiferentes, mostraron dolor,

-He regresado del otro mundo para poder estar contigo…o es que no recuerdas nuestro último beso, antes de irte a la guerra??- La joven sonaba convincente. El vampiro seguía desconfiando.

-….- Alucard iba a decir algo, pero notó que alguien más los estaba escuchando. Integra miró todo lo sucedido oculta detrás de uno de los pilares de la estancia. Se retiró rápidamente…no quería dar pie a exteriorizar emoción alguna…

-¿Porqué dudas de mi, Vlad?...es acaso que solo tú pudiste permanecer todos estos siglos alimentándote de la sangre de los humanos?...no me crees capaz a mi de hacer lo mismo…solo por volver a estar junto a ti??- la intensidad del rojo de sus ojos resplandeció…su amada se había convertido en un vampiro…Elizabetha había hechizado poderosamente a Alucard… un hechizo donde dos seres similares clamaban por estar juntos para siempre…Alucard cedió al impulso y siguió a Elizabetha hasta las mazmorras.

Integra deseaba de pronto, que toda la gente se fuera, para dejarla sola y que así ella pudiera dejar salir todo lo que le hacía un nudo en la garganta…celos, ella??...ese pensamiento le produjo más rencor hacia su sirviente vampiro. La anfitriona se disculpó con sus invitados y subió corriendo a su habitación.

**-- ESA MISMA NOCHE… --**

Alucard se encontraba acostado sobre el suelo frío de una mazmorra, cubierta por la capa azul, a su lado se encontraba ella…Se habían entregado el uno al otro…como si su amor se hubiera quedado congelado en el tiempo…él miró la luna, preguntándose que había pasado en realidad, para que ella volviera…Elizabetha volteó y se recostó sobre el pecho de Alucard…desatando en él, las emociones que creía inexistentes.

Integra se miró por última vez al espejo, ya se había quitado el vestido, y ahora se estaba quitando el collar y los aretes. Es cierto, el vampiro era atractivo, se preocupaba por ella, y lo daría todo por ella…solo porque aún era controlado, si fuera libre, sería…

-Diferente…- musitó ella recargándose sobre el espejo…las ganas de llorar no disminuyeron. La única persona que su alocada mente pudo encontrar, para formar con él una familia, era Alucard…claro que lo pensó en un ataque de su imaginación desbocada…Si jamás iba a ser posible, menos ahora.

-Una compañera…- Integra sonrió de medio lado, con algo de inconformidad, y limpiando la única lágrima que salió de ella, se puso una bata azul celeste, y se preparó para dormir.

**-- AL DÍA SIGUIENTE… --**

Era un día completamente nublado y gris. Alucard y Elizabetha salieron de la mazmorra. Se encontraron a Integra, quien bajaba los últimos escalones, ya vestida como normalmente lo hacía. Integra supo que estaba obligada a hacerlo, no podía hacerse más daño pensándolo, y no podía esperar más…solo alargaba las cosas…y no era nada saludable.

-Alucard…ven- el tono más frío de costumbre que usó Integra, alertó a su sirviente, el cual obedeció la orden.

-No se quién eres, ni como fue que te convertiste en vampiro, sabes que todo eso no me importa…- otra vez trató de ser fría, lo que le ganó una ácida sonrisa por parte del vampiro.

-Pero lo que sé, es que serías libre, si yo rompo el pacto, y te quito los sellos de tus manos…- Integra cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda, dándole un vistazo a la extraña mujer.

-Y ya que has encontrado a tu compañera…no es necesario que sigas…- Integra hizo una pausa para no quebrarse ante el.

-Has sido de gran utilidad para la organización Hellsing, pero ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí…- La frialdad aumentó, y Alucard sonrió desquiciadamente.

-Master…esas palabras son mi libertad??- el vampiro rió sarcásticamente.

-Tómalas como tú quieras…- Integra se acercó, y con brusquedad tomó las manos de Alucard entre las suyas, pronunció unas palabras en latín…los sellos brillaron por un instante, y después desaparecieron. Un "puedes irte" fue todo lo que Integra pudo decir. Alucard le miró con odio. Elizabetha rió al saberlo libre de Hellsing.

La líder Hellsing se encaminó hacía su despacho dejando a Alucard y a su amada, solos. Alucard trató de entrar a la mente de su exmaster…se encontró con algo que inexplicablemente no le dejaba leer sus pensamientos…parecía un muro invisible que ella misma había construido…solo pudo sentir odio y rencor…

-mi amado Vlad…viviremos juntos para toda la eternidad…- Elizabetha tomó la mano de Alucard y los dos desaparecieron envueltos en niebla negra.

Integra reunió todo su valor para no arrepentirse, y se sentó en el sofá dentro de su despacho…encendió un cigarrillo, y nerviosamente comenzó a frotar una de sus sienes, tratando de alejar los pensamientos de lo que había sucedido. Era extraño que Alucard no protestara, pero más raro era, la aparición repentina de ese otra mujer a la que él llamó anteriormente Elizabetha… ¿viejos conocidos? o ¿ella era la compañera que tanto deseaba?...nunca lo sabría…Alucard ya no estaba en la mansión.

Walter entró nuevamente sin avisar, encontrándose a Integra con un semblante pálido, a causa de un aparente disgusto. Integra lo miró de reojo y agachó la cabeza para seguir fumando. Walter entendió que su amo necesitaba un poco de paz y soledad, así que salió en silencio provocando que Integra mirara hacia la puerta. Súbitamente cerró los ojos ante lo que parecía ser una visión…del pasado. La imagen de ella besando a un extraño de cabello largo y negro, le nubló la vista y la hizo perder el control de su respiración…abrió los ojos atemorizada de volver a experimentar algo parecido, y asegurándose que nada le pasaría, salió hacia los jardines de la mansión.

Recorrió inquieta los jardines esperando que se borrara todo lo relacionado con Alucard, pero siguió dentro de sus pensamientos. Era seguro que no podría deshacerse de ese recuerdo en mucho tiempo.

Las semanas siguientes, Integra siguió buscando consuelo en la lectura del extraño diario, y en los largos paseos por los jardines de su mansión. La mayoría de las noches no consiguió conciliar el sueño, pero las últimas noches del mes, se sintió un poco más relajada y pudo dormir. Tanta fue su suerte que logró dormir a sus horas. Hubo dos sueños más que la inquietaron…

Uno de ellos, al que ella no le encontró explicación, y no quería saberla era el que involucraba a Integra y Alucard. En el sueño, la joven Hellsing se entregaba voluntariamente al vampiro. Se soñaba a ella misma, gimiendo con desesperación bajo el cuerpo de Alucard, mientras éste se apoderaba físicamente de su inocencia, haciendo que llegara al máximo de sus sensaciones, acorralando con sus piernas la cintura de Alucard. Le pareció que era real, pues sintió con claridad el contacto de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, los besos y el contacto de las manos frías de Alucard contra su piel. Prefirió no volver a recordar los vergonzosos detalles, que durante el desayuno, y frente a Walter; hicieron acto de presencia provocando un ligero sonrojo que la líder Hellsing no pudo disimular. Esperó que Alucard no volviese, cuando leyera sus pensamientos y supiera que su master había tenido un sueño bastante desinhibido y pecaminoso con su sirviente vampiro. Se reprendió y se asustó por eso…el sueño no era normal, y no era nada para desear que ocurriera nuevamente. El segundo sueño ocurrió 1 semana después que el primero y fue completamente ajeno al dominio que una persona, subconscientemente, puede tener sobre sus sueños…era tormentoso recordarlo, y después tratar de unir todas las piezas del sueño para que encajaran. Un gran palacio, millares de soldados, ella vestida elegantemente…y alguien más a quien no conocía…un beso que le producía una opresión en el pecho…y una carta manchada de sangre…esa noche despertó alterada, y sin ganas de dormir por el intenso momento vivido, Se puso una camisa, un saco y un pantalón negro, y salió al jardín, en plena madrugada.

Integra estaba a punto de regresar a la mansión cuando sintió que algo le pegaba en el cuello…un dardo somnífero…y ella no pudo ver a su atacante.

Al despertar se halló en una bodega de carga, cerca de un muelle…podía sentir el aroma a sal de mar…estaba atada de pies y manos, y amordazada. Una figura a lo lejos, familiar; se acercó a ella, le quitó la mordaza, y le dio una bofetada, haciéndola sangrar del labio inferior.

-Mi querida hermanita…cuanto tiempo sin vernos!!...- Bubbancy se le acercó y lamió la sangre. –Tu sangre sigue siendo deliciosa, hermanita!!-

-Tú deberías estar muerta!!...- gritó Integra, presa del pánico. Bubbancy le puso un dedo sobre la boca, y le dijo que no gritara o le iría peor.

-Nunca subestimes el poder que tienen esos chips!!…heme aquí…viva…literalmente- La vampiro en verdad disfrutaba la situación. No había solución para que Integra pudiera escapar. Tenía que aguardar a su propia muerte.

-En esa ocasión, tu estúpido sirviente me detuvo…pero ahora no hay quien te salve!!- Bubbancy descubrió el cuello de Integra, y la mordió sin remordimientos…rasgó su camisa, y mordió el brazo derecho de la joven…

-En ese caso…de-deberías matarme…ya…- Integra alcanzó a pronunciar unas cuantas palabras.

-No, no!!...no te preocupes…tendrás una muerte lenta…si no, el juego no sería divertido!!- exclamó bubbancy mientras lamía la sangre que brotaba del brazo de Integra.

-Lo planeaste todo…y…todo está…saliendo a la perfección…verdad…Bubbancy??- Integra comprendió que nuevamente todo había sido una trampa.

-Que astuta hermanita tengo!!...si…la verdad es que…¿quién diría que tu fiel sirviente te abandonaría?- Integra apretó los parpados con fuerza…

-¿De qué hablas?- Integra volteó la cara cuando Bubbancy se le acercó nuevamente.

-Ay, hermanita!!...sabes a qué me refiero…Elizabetha…es maravilloso que algo tan absurdo como ella, haya podido convencer a Alucard…en fin…todo aquel que quiera destruirte, es nuestro aliado, Integra…- Bubbancy sonrió.

-Parece que Alucard sigue pagando la culpa por haber perdido a su "amada"…- Bubbancy miró a Integra, y ésta se quedó callada. Cerró los ojos, y ante ella aparecieron más visiones de un pasado lejano y tormentoso. Trató de llamar a Alucard con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero estaba tan débil que se desmayó.

**-- TIEMPO DESPUÉS… --**

Integra se despertó al borde de un colapso nervioso, estaba realmente adolorida y aún se encontraba en aquella sucia bodega donde Bubbancy la había llevado. Por increíble que pareciera, no había pasado mucho, al menos eso creía ella, cuando por inercia tocó su cuello y su brazo y se llevó el susto de su vida…había sido mordida…y se empezaba a desangrar lentamente, y a un lado de ella se encontraban las cenizas de lo que quedó de Bubbancy. Sus fuerzas eran pocas y volvió a recostarse en el suelo donde se hallaba, no tenía caso tratar de huir, prefería conservar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Reconoció a lo lejos la extraña figura de su sirviente, como pocas veces, su cara mostraba seriedad, porque al parecer le había sorprendido verla en ese estado tan deplorable. Maldijo mentalmente esos celos enfermizos al encontrarse casi al borde de la muerte, porque inmediatamente al ver a Alucard, se preguntó donde estaba su "amada" Elizabetha…Trató por todos los medios de esconder esos pensamientos pero era demasiado tarde…Alucard esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al poder acceder nuevamente a los pensamientos de la joven, alzó a Integra y se la llevó en brazos a la mansión.

**-- YA EN LA MANSIÓN HELLSING… --**

Dolor. Un dolor intenso en el cuello y en uno de sus brazos la hizo despertar. Integra se hallaba a salvo en su mansión, bastante adolorida aunque viva…de eso último no estaba segura del todo. Walter entró a su habitación colocando una bandeja con su desayuno, sobre la cama de la joven. Integra se incomodó al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su otro sirviente.

-¿Qué pasa, Integra-sama?- preguntó Walter al tiempo que servía un poco de chocolate caliente en una taza.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, Walter…no se porque me miras de ese modo- Integra se colocó los lentes.

-Estaba preocupado por su salud…es todo. No sabíamos si después de la operación, usted iba a…- Walter no prosiguió, puesto que Integra lo miraba desconcertada.

-¿De qué operación hablas…?- Integra no siguió con las preguntas, porque notó la cara de confusión de Walter. –Alucard la trajo casi sin vida, y hace más de 6 días que estuvo inconsciente después de la operación…tuvieron que hacerle varias transfusiones y la operación de las arterias del cuello y del brazo…- Walter acomodó el traje negro de Integra sobre una silla, y se retiró.

-Pero…- Integra iba a seguir con su inusual monólogo, pero Alucard decidió aparecer.

-Tienes más de 7 vidas, por lo que puedo ver…master- el vampiro rió mostrando uno de sus colmillos.

-Pensé que me tenías en un mejor concepto, Alucard…y ya no soy tu master…eres libre- fue una razón más para ensanchar la sonrisa del no muerto.

-Es verdad…pero yo siempre he sido libre…- el vampiro se quitó las gafas, el sombrero, y la gabardina roja, para sentarse a un lado de la cama de Integra.

-Si tú lo dices, entonces no entiendo que haces aquí…- Integra se sobresaltó por tener tan cerca de su sirviente.

-No me doy por vencido tan fácilmente…ésta vez casi logré que accedieras…- el no muerto cruzó los pies, y fijo su vista en la humana.

-No se de que hablas…- Integra enfrió su mirada.

-Te gusta evadir las cosas que haces…por un momento me pediste que te hiciera mi compañera…- en un gesto que denotaba su sarcasmo, Alucard subió a la cama de Integra, y la aprisionó entre sus manos y piernas…la líder Hellsing estaba asustada…pocas fueron las palabras que pudo decir…

-Eso jamás ocurrirá…- Integra habló con arrogancia, provocando a su vez la sonrisa en el rostro de Alucard. El vampiro dejó a Integra, pero antes de desvanecerse como siempre, le hizo una advertencia…

-¿Me estás retando, Integra?...recuerda que me gustan los retos…espero que no te arrepientas cuando suceda…- Alucard se desvaneció por una de las paredes de la habitación de Integra.

ACLARACIONES…

Ustedes se preguntarán ¿Quién diablos es Bubbancy? Pues bien, en el manga al parecer no se menciona y en el anime si aparece, haciéndose pasar por la 'supuesta hermana' de Integra. Luego esta se da cuenta que nunca ha tenido ninguna hermana, y pasa lo que todos ya conocemos, muerde a Integra y esta se apuñala en el cuello para dejar brotar la sangre contaminada. Su escritura correcta es _Baobhan Sith_ y se pronuncia _baa' van shee_. Pertenece a un clan o tipo de vampiros de Escocia (es similar a la Banshee). Si recuerdan, el vestido de Bubbancy (alias Laura) es de color verde. Esta es una característica de las _Baobhan Sith_, llevan un vestido verde. Lo único que me quedó en duda fue cuando Integra le pregunta que si fue a tomar venganza porque exterminaron a los de su clan. Mi teoría es que algún Hellsing, o incluso el mismo Abraham Van Helsing se encargaron de exterminar al clan de Bubbancy. Aquí la Bubbancy a la que me refiero, es un freak creado por Millennium (como copia de la original, XD).

La verdad no tuve corazón para dejar a nuestro queridísimo Walter fuera de la historia. Y sí, ya se qué pasó con él en el manga, pero creo que es injusto tacharlo de traidor (los que no han leído el manga disculpen tan horroroso spoiler), así que aquí 'ta presente en este fic.


	3. CELOS

-- CELOS… --

He aquí el tercer capítulo del fic…en lo personal, pienso que Integra en este fic tiene más personalidad del manga y del anime en combinación, lo cual quise hacer porque efectivamente este personaje tiene fama de poseer un corazón de hielo, pero a mi me gusta creer que Integra es más como en el manga donde se permite ser más expresiva.

Spoilers (subrayado)

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

**-- CELOS… --**

Cuando Integra se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte, salió de sus habitaciones, y es que solo 3 días de reposo obligado no podían hacer mucho para aliviar su condición…si tan solo fuera meramente algo físico, sería grandioso, pero no…el hecho de saber que existía otra persona a la que Alucard _seguía _incondicionalmente la hacía sentir sumamente incómoda y para colmo su marcada y evidente dependencia de cierto vampiro era tan visible que Walter ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntar el porque de su estado de ánimo…Su profundo pensamiento ensimismado fue interrumpido por Walter quien ya se dirigía hasta el escritorio de Integra, con el fin de entregarle una carta bastante sospechosa…

-Sir Hellsing…esto acaba de llegar…- Integra extendió la mano para recibir la carta, mientras que Walter le explicaba que no se trataba de otra de las muchas cartas de Su Majestad…esta era diferente.

Integra vio el sobre y solo pudo distinguir el nombre de quien la enviaba…_Elizabetha_ se leía con letra manuscrita, como si esa mujer supiera cual era el punto débil de la joven Hellsing y quisiera restregarle en la cara que ella lo sabía y ahora _él_ le pertenecía...

-Déjame sola Walter…- Ordenó Integra con voz como un susurro, y a su orden, Walter se retiró…Comenzó a leer la carta…

_Srita. Integra Hellsing:_

_Reciba usted mi más respetuoso saludo. El motivo que me provoca a escribirle esta pequeña nota, no es otro más que la necesidad imperiosa de hablar con usted, claro si usted se encuentra en disposición para un breve encuentro, me sentiré muy honrada en que acepte mi humilde invitación. Le pido disculpe mi falta de palabras, pero todo le será aclarado a su debido tiempo y en la forma correcta._

Integra siguió leyendo y encontró la dirección de su "breve encuentro", molesta volvió a leer la dirección y guardó la carta en el cajón superior de su escritorio. Se debatía en _ir_ y _no ir_. Su curiosidad pudo más, y decidió asistir a esa charla.

**- MÁS TARDE ESE MISMO DIA… -**

Integra se encontraba afuera de la lúgubre mansión, se estaba haciendo de noche…el paso del tiempo se había cobrado factura con la fachada, y además la casa estaba abandonada, por lo que la joven se preguntó si era seguro ir sola a un lugar desconocido. Resignada a entrar, subió los escalones que conducían a la fachada principal, donde una niña de aparentes 11 años le abrió la puerta haciéndole un amable ademán de que entrara, luego la niña se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta de la casa. Integra se quedó sentada en uno de los viejos sillones llenos de polvo que estaban en la sala…De pronto una mujer de cabellos negros largos y rizados, y vestido rojo apareció por la escalera y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraba Integra, con un leve movimiento de cabeza le saludo y ésta respondió de igual manera…

-Disculpe usted mi atrevimiento de pedirle que viniera, pero el asunto que tengo que tratar es bastante delicado…- La vampira tomó asiento en el sofá que quedaba frente al de Integra, mientras miraba a la humana fijamente.

-Espero que sea algo importante, y que sean asuntos que le competan a la casa Hellsing…-dijo Integra sin mostrar interés.

-Más que asuntos, lo que tengo que comentarle es algo muy personal…- Elizabetha bajó la cabeza, y trató de comenzar con el punto a tratar, pero Integra habló secamente.

-No entiendo el porque de su insistencia en que viniera, sus asuntos son algo que no debería incumbirme…- Integra se levantó e intentó irse, pero la mano fría de Elizabetha sobre su mano, la hizo volver a tomar asiento.

-Verá, es algo que me tiene preocupada desde que encontré a Vlad…- Elizabetha sonrió al ver que Integra se turbaba.

-La verdad es que me gusta que las cosas vayan directo al grano, y si no le molesta, quisiera que se explicara, porque tengo muchos pendientes y no puedo perder mi tiempo de ésta manera…- dijo Integra con mirada fría, lo que le sorprendió fue que Elizabetha le devolvió la mirada fría…la humana se heló al ver su reacción, pero no lo demostró.

-Bien…entonces voy a ser directa…Vlad seguía a su lado, porque usted tiene cierto parecido conmigo…¿he sido lo suficientemente directa?...- fue un duro golpe al ego de la humana, porque vio el sarcasmo dibujado en aquella cara pálida sin expresión alguna, y definitivamente Integra no planeaba quedarse callada.

-¿Y todo lo que me ha dicho debería importarme?...o… ¿Debería darle miles de explicaciones absurdas, para que le queden las cosas claras?...- Integra sonrió de medio lado, de forma ácida esperando reacción por parte de la vampira, y efectivamente la sorpresa apareció en el rostro de la vampira.

-Entonces…¿Puedo pedirle algo?...- Elizabetha lo hizo más como una súplica que como una petición, mientras Integra la observaba fijamente, hasta que desvió la vista hacia las escaleras, donde ahora su ex sirviente se encontraba…el vampiro llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa de algodón, desabrochada hasta la mitad de su estómago…esa visión le nubló la vista y le impidió concentrarse, hasta que despertó ella misma de ese pequeño letargo en el que se había encontrado por escasos segundos.

-Dígalo…- Integra esperó pacientemente hasta que el vampiro se encontró a un lado de Elizabetha y frente a ella. Se le hacía un nudo inmenso en la garganta que no le permitía hablar de más, por lo que escuchó con aparente atención lo que la vampira le dijo.

-Deje en paz a Vlad…- Integra entrecerró los ojos y se encontró con la mirada seria y fría de Alucard.

-_Alucard_ es libre…y siempre lo ha sido…No planeo que vuelva a Hellsing y nunca tuve la más mínima intención de tratar de hacerlo volver, viniendo aquí…- Integra esbozó un remedo de sonrisa y miró a la vampira, que se encontraba complacida con tal afirmación. Por otro lado, Alucard la miraba fijamente y con tal frialdad, que Integra tuvo que evitar esa mirada varias veces.

-Es que…no soportaría perderlo de nuevo…no cuando nuestro destino nos ha vuelto a unir…- Elizabetha tomó firmemente de la mano a Alucard mientras la estrechaba disimuladamente entre su mano… el vampiro se encontraba en una encrucijada mental cuando vio que el semblante de Integra se mostró 'ligeramente' más serio que de costumbre ante tal demostración de afecto de Elizabetha para con él.

-Ya se lo dije…Alucard puede hacer lo que le plazca, siempre ha sido libre…- e Integra finalmente se decidió y con las piernas a punto de comenzar a temblar inevitablemente por todo el cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos que tenía dentro, se levantó y caminó con paso lento hacia la salida. Alucard se acercó a ella cuando ésta ya se encontraba en la puerta, y la tomó por el brazo, acercando sus labios a su oído le susurró…

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres, Integra?...- Integra tardó en responderle debido a ese inusual nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con dejarla muda de golpe…

-Lo que yo quiera o no, ya no importa…- la humana se retiró en silencio mientras Alucard la veía desde la ventana. Un elegante automóvil negro estaba estacionado fuera de la mansión, e Integra subió de prisa haciendo que el auto emprendiera su marcha con rapidez para desaparecer después de un rato. Elizabetha se acercó disimuladamente a Alucard y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, mientras Alucard veía fijamente por la ventana sin quitar la vista de aquel lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba Integra dándole la espalda. El vampiro no estaba muy convencido de querer estar con Elizabetha…no después de ver la cara de Integra, y sobre todo sus ojos…en ellos había reproche, ira, y dolor…uno muy profundo que provenía de una parte desconocida de su master…Elizabetha lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa, y con besos seductores, lo guió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta alta…los dos se perdieron tras la puerta al entrar a una habitación.

**-- AL LLEGAR A LA MANSIÓN HELLSING… --**

Integra entró con lentitud a la estancia del recibidor…su mente aún se hallaba tratando de procesar todo lo que había visto y escuchado, y todo lo que sentía…era imposible no darse cuenta que el saber que Alucard tenía a alguien más, la hacía odiarlo…lo odiaba a él y a ese remedo de vampira que se lo había llevado…al concentrarse en ese pensamiento no pudo hacer otra cosas más que reír al verse tan impotente y como una espectadora más en el cuento de amor soñado de su detestable ex sirviente y de la vampira. Walter le avisó que ya le tenía preparado el baño. Integra subió con desgano a su cuarto y se dio cuenta más que nunca que estaba sola y nadie podría quitarle ese vacío que producía la soledad al encarnarse en un débil y frágil cuerpo humano. _Si al menos pudiera soportar la soledad durante centurias…sería igual de fuerte que Alucard…_pensó mientras entraba lentamente a la tina de baño. Integra tuvo que taparse con una toalla cuando Walter entró súbitamente al cuarto de baño, avisándole que Su Majestad había mandado una carta y que era urgente que la leyera. Minutos después de su baño Integra se dirigió hacia su despacho, en donde comenzó a leer la carta. Con una cara desencajada soltó la hoja, que cayó al piso. _Un prometido…_ fue todo lo que integra pudo decir.

**-- LA NOCHE SIGUIENTE… --**

Una limousine negra se encontraba estacionada frente al edificio principal de la casa Hellsing, mientras todo el edificio y los edificios de los alrededores se encontraban fuertemente custodiados por guardias de seguridad, de la milicia y personal del ejército británico. Su Majestad se encontraba en la mansión Hellsing junto con los miembros de la Tabla Redonda. Integra estaba elegantemente ataviada con un vestido blanco, cabello recogido y un par de zarcillos de oro y diamantes, y a su lado se encontraba un hombre como de unos 25 o 30 años vestido con un traje sastre negro, Walter se acercó a Integra, ésta le susurró algo y Walter se encaminó a la salida para cumplir sus ordenes. La Reina habló…

-Srita. Hellsing, espero que nuestro más leal sirviente esté presente en este día tan especial para todos nosotros…- Integra le aseveró positivamente con la cabeza, mientras volteaba a ver a aquel hombre de rostro afable que le sonreía sinceramente…y un sonrojo apareció en su cara, lo que le hizo desviar la mirada. Después de 1 hr. Llegó Walter acompañado de un Alucard elegantemente vestido, y de su _inseparable compañera_ Elizabetha. La mirada de confusión del vampiro era evidente y no se molestó en hacerlo notar.

-Bien, es un verdadero placer que nuestro elemento más importante este aquí para esta ocasión…- La Reina habló nuevamente, destacando la labor del vampiro en combate. El no muerto solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras Elizabetha le miraba sin comprender.

-Me han informado que usted Srita. Integra, se ha encargado de liberar a Alucard de los sellos que lo mantenían atado a la organización…-

-Más que atado a Hellsing, seguía atado a mí… y su presencia ya no me era necesaria…-

-Quiero decirle que es su deber ponerlo a disposición de la organización nuevamente, no importa lo que usted piense…es nuestro elemento más eficaz y deberá seguir mis ordenes, usted a restituirá a Alucard como integrante de la organización Hellsing, le ha quedado claro?- Integra endureció la mirada y el vampiro rió sardónicamente.

-Como usted ordene Su Majestad…- Integra trató de negarse al ver el rostro de ira de Elizabetha, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando la Reina comenzó a hablar de la ocasión en la que se encontraban y el motivo de la súbita reunión.

-Estamos reunidos para celebrar el compromiso de Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, y Sir William Kingston Hardenbrook, ambos miembros de la orden de los caballeros de la mesa redonda…anteriormente hemos consultado con los miembros y nos es imperante la necesidad de que haya un futuro heredero de la casa Hellsing, y por tanto de la organización…Sir Integra…Sir William…- La reina levantó la fina copa de champagne para hacer un brindis, al tiempo que todos los ahí presentes (excepto Alucard y Elizabetha) alzaban sus copas…El vampiro permaneció en silencio y sin preocupación aparente, mientras Integra trataba de acostumbrarse a la idea de que de ahora en adelante no estaría _tan sola_… Cuando la reunión con los integrantes de la mesa redonda terminó, Integra se despidió de ellos, y de su prometido. Iba a acompañarlo a la puerta, cuando sir William la tomó desprevenida y depositó un tímido beso en la mejilla de la líder Hellsing. Integra no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó. Elizabetha por su parte trataba de llevarse a Alucard a la fuerza, pues había presenciado la escena y hacía un tremendo esfuerzo para soltarse de su compañera y matar al bastardo que se había atrevido a hacer semejante cosa. Se dio cuenta de la cara de disgusto de Elizabetha, y con la cabeza más fría le dijo que se retirara, que él aún tenía cosas que discutir con su ama y tardaría. La no muerta frunció el ceño y se retiró muy enojada hacia la salida. Integra se despidió personalmente de sus últimos invitados en la puerta y luego le dio las buenas noches a Walter, aclarándole que fuera a descansar ya que ella sola se prepararía el baño. Subió lentamente hasta llegar a su habitación, y sin ganas de prender la luz comenzó a quitarse los zarcillos. La inesperada presencia dentro de su cuarto la hizo exasperarse. Últimamente ese vampiro se estaba tomando muchas atribuciones. Iba a prender la luz cuando Alucard la encendió. Integra solo pudo ver como se desvanecía. Su mano se dirigió hacia la parte baja de su nuca para poder bajar el cierre del vestido, solo que esta vez el escalofrío se hizo presente en esa parte, y sintió la fría mano de Alucard bajándole el cierre.

-¿Porqué dejaste que te besara ese infeliz?- Integra suspiró fastidiada. Como otras veces Alucard se hallaba sin sus gafas, su gabardina y su sombrero.

-Fue un simple beso de despedida…además no creo que eso te importe…- La humana le hizo una seña al no muerto y este quedó de espaldas a ella mientras Integra se colocaba rápidamente su bata de dormir. Sus planes de un delicioso baño se habían pospuesto. El vampiro sonrió, pues Integra lo creía muy inocente…si ella supiera cuantas veces había estado espiándola desnuda seguro lo vuelve a matar. Le encantaba provocarla y esta vez no sería la excepción. Aunque esta vez las cosas se le salieron de control.

-No me gusta que se atrevan a tocar lo que me pertenece- Alucard se acercó y le acomodó el tirante de la bata a su ama que lo miraba con incertidumbre.

-Que yo recuerde, jamás te he pertenecido…- Integra le manoteó bruscamente, y el vampiro le dedicó una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Creo que ese tipo de verdad te agrada, master…- El no muerto le puso seguro a la puerta y arrinconó a Integra sobre una pequeña mesa.

-No digas tonterías, apenas si lo conozco...- Integra trató de zafarse, agachándose y pasando por debajo de los brazos del no muerto, pero este se lo impidió.

-Sabes que mis intenciones contigo son muy diferentes a las de un simple sirviente…muy diferentes, y esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarte a lo que me refiero- El vampiro deslizó con suavidad su mano hasta rozar el muslo de la humana cubierto por su bata. Introdujo su mano por debajo de la bata de Integra y ésta dio un pequeño gemido. Con su mano trató de detener la del vampiro, pero su fuerza era mayor que la de ella.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes…- Integra logró contener por unos instantes la mano experimentada del vampiro que seguía viajando por la anatomía de la rubia.

-¿Intentar?...no pensaba solo intentarlo…- Integra trató de protestar inútilmente al ser apresada su boca por el beso del vampiro, mientras que la hábil mano ya había subido la bata de la humana y deseosa continuaba recorriéndole las piernas buscando su preciado objetivo. La joven Hellsing sentía su cuerpo arder ante las caricias de Alucard; pero si permitía que algo más pasara entre ellos, se condenaría para siempre…

-¡Eres un monstruo despreciable…!- gimoteaba la líder Hellsing, mientras trataba de sacarse de encima al vampiro. Alucard desistió en su intento al ver que Integra despreciaba sus besos y sus caricias. Entonces descubrió que la verdadera razón por la que lo apartaba era Elizabetha. La confundida mente de su master le había servido para revelar la verdad.

-Tú sabes que deseas esto, tanto como yo…¿porqué lo niegas?- Alucard se alejó y dejó a Integra libre. La joven respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. La ira en su rostro era notable, y sus ojos estaban cristalinos como si quisiera llorar.

-¡Porque no me gusta que se burlen de mi!...¡¿además, quién te crees que eres para tocarme de esa manera y sin mi permiso?!…-

-No hubo mucha resistencia de tu parte…- La humana se enojó aún más al escuchar esas arrogantes palabras y le aventó un libro que le dio en el pecho al vampiro. Vaya que ese tipo de reacciones humanas se le habían olvidado desde hace tiempo…sonrió afectado por el enojo de su ama, y se disponía a irse cuando una pregunta de la líder Hellsing lo dejó helado, y le siguió como un dolor taladrante en el pecho, aún después cuando salió de la mansión con Elizabetha.

-¿Qué soy yo para ti?...- Alucard volteó a verla con el rostro lívido. Integra le daba la espalda y no se atrevió a mirarlo. Iba a acercarse nuevamente para explicarle su respuesta, pero Elizabetha que aún no se había ido, interrumpió al vampiro entrando ruidosamente por la puerta en una clara actitud de indiferencia hacia la dueña de la habitación. Él se alejó esperando que su compañera no hubiera visto nada comprometedor. Por su parte la vampiro veía retadoramente a Integra, quien haciendo acopio de valor se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Puedes retirarte, Alucard…eso es todo- El no muerto entendió la indirecta y caminó con Elizabetha tomándola por el brazo, casi obligándola a salir.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que ella lo hacía sentir vivo, se sentía feliz de estar a su lado y hasta le hubiera confesado que la amaba pero Elizabetha no lo dejó. Antes de salir por la puerta, Integra le aclaró que todo en su 'bizarra relación laboral' seguiría igual, y que en lugar de perder el tiempo fuera con su compañera. Alucard llegó con Elizabetha a la vieja mansión donde antes habían estado viviendo. Sin decir una sola palabra la llevó hasta la habitación que compartían y le hizo el amor salvajemente toda la noche; pero no pudo disminuir el vacío en su aún muerto corazón.

**-- ENTRADA LA MADRUGADA… --**

La débil lucecita de la lámpara en la mesa de noche alumbraba tenuemente la habitación de Integra. Sabía que debía tratar de dormir, o en la mañana no estaría presentable para recibir a su prometido. Rió levemente contrariada, porque su mente volvió a presentarle fugazmente los recuerdos de su desagradable encuentro con Alucard. Eso la hizo sentirse como una niña pequeña en busca de protección. Si ese encuentro hubiera proseguido, ella misma se le había entregado al vampiro voluntariamente. El pensamiento la hizo incorporarse y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. El rey de los no muertos, el vampiro más poderoso había despertado desde hace tiempo nuevos sentimientos en su ama. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su existencia no solo por Hellsing, sino también por Integra…y ella…ella solo podía verlo como algo inalcanzable. Ella moriría y el seguiría viviendo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Además él ya tenía una compañera, y según por lo que había notado se amaban desde tiempos inmemoriales. Integra sabía que no podía competir con ella, y eso la volvió más realista. Maldijo a su corazón y a esos sentimientos que no hacían más que obstaculizar lo que hasta hace unos años había sido su pacífica vida. Recordó su primer beso y que precisamente el vampiro era quien se lo había dado. Se dio cuenta que ocupaba una parte muy importante en su vida, y que era prácticamente imposible borrarlo de su existencia. Siguió llorando durante un rato y finalmente logró quedarse dormida.

Mientras lejos de ahí, en la vieja casona; Elizabetha descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Alucard, haciéndole caricias con los dedos. Alucard se vistió y le dijo al oído que tenía hambre y saldría por unas horas. Elizabetha lo miró con aparente amor, y le dijo que no tardara demasiado. El vampiro caminó y caminó sin rumbo hasta llegar a las afueras de la mansión Hellsing. Fijó su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación de Integra; y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Se desvaneció en las sombras de la noche y llegó hasta la habitación de Integra. La vio dormida y decidió quedarse a velar su sueño. La observó derramar una lágrima y se acercó hasta donde ella dormía.

-¿Porqué me haces las cosas tan difíciles, condesa?- Le preguntó en tono bajo al oído, mientras se acomodaba, para quedar recostado a su lado y la abrazaba. Integra estaba soñando. El no muerto acarició el rostro de la humana con inusitada ternura. Finalmente logró reunir la fuerza suficiente para decirle todo lo que ahora sentía, aunque fuera con ella dormida.

-Eres mía…Integra Hellsing- Le dijo, mientras Integra inconscientemente se acomodaba en el pecho del vampiro. Al día siguiente cuando Integra despertó, de entre la penumbra de su habitación ocasionada por tener todas las cortinas cerradas, encontró a Alucard sentado cómodamente en una silla, mientras la miraba estirarse como gatito perezoso.

-Antes de que me interrumpas, hay algo que necesitas saber…- Alucard se acercó a Integra y le tomó una mano. Integra lo miró a los ojos y no dijo nada.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, como lo prometí- Ahora Integra si que se sintió herida. Sabía que su amor por él era imposible; y ahora el vampiro mismo se encargaba de decirle que había prometido estar a su lado y lo cumpliría por simple deber. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar con la verdad, y finalmente sus sentimientos eran un caos. Después de dicha aclaración, Integra restituyó los sellos que lo mantenían en servidumbre y le avisó que podía regresar a la mansión cuando lo considerara conveniente; y que se limitara a intervenir en asuntos que lo requirieran. Alucard sonrió con frialdad, y antes de retirarse definitivamente, le soltó una frase que hizo a Integra apretar los puños.

-Lo que usted ordene…mi master- Y el no muerto salió caminando calmadamente, mientras Integra deseaba convertirlo en coladera andante.

_Toda mi fe se ha perdido en el infierno, y el amor se ha hecho polvo._

_Sostenme, como si te aferraras a la vida…Cuando los miedos regresen y me cubran, ámame…como amas al sol._

_Escucha mi corazón deformado, y déjame llevarte por el largo camino de la oscuridad…a donde pertenezco…y hasta que sienta tu calidez._

_Después de muchos siglos de espera, finalmente podré alejarme de aquel triste sentimiento, sin importar las consecuencias..._

_Mi no muerto corazón finalmente se liberará de aquella dura y pesada coraza, sin importar mi larga vida y mi gran angustia._

"Un millar de figuras de origami oscuras. Aquella persona sufre por el gran peso que lleva en sus hombros, y ahí sigue sin poder romperse."


	4. MISIÓN

-- MISIÓN A BISTRITZ… --

He aquí el cuarto capítulo del fic… Este capitulo en particular, me gusta porque se dice que Hellsing no tiene mucha información disponible sobre Alucard (en el anime), y este relato me permite desarrollar algunas vivencias del pasado de este lindo vampirito, así como los 'recuerdos dormidos' en la mente de Integra. Y con este fic no pretendo hacer referencia a que Mina Harker, o Elizabetha hayan reencarnado en Integra. Solo tengo la teoría de que Alucard quiere a Integra porque tal vez es descendiente de Mina, y al ser esta 'la mujer que tanto deseaba' cuando arribó con el Démeter a Inglaterra, siento que varios de los recuerdos de Mina (y recordemos que podría decirse que Elizabetha si reencarnó en Mina, según lo que trató de transmitir Coppola en su película) pues se quedaron con Integra.

Spoilers (subrayado)

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

**-- MISIÓN A BISTRITZ… --**

En los días siguientes a la presentación del compromiso de Integra, la susodicha evitó a toda costa tener trato directo con el vampiro, cosa que no era nada fácil, pues éste había vuelto a la mansión acompañado de su inseparable compañera…que a decir verdad, miraba a la humana con un desprecio sobresaliente y notable que la hacía sentirse aún más enojada con toda la situación. Pero más le preocupaba que hacía 4 semanas había partido una división de 200 hombres, del cuartel general de Hellsing hacia lejanas tierras rumanas para destruir posibles laboratorios secretos donde almacenaban los chips que creaban a los freaks, y que posteriormente eran enviados de contrabando a Inglaterra…no tenía noticias de ellos, y la comunicación se había perdido completamente desde hacía 1 semana. Sus pensamientos giraban entorno a ese problema cuando vio a Walter entrar a su dormitorio sin avisar, tomándola desprevenida y aún recostada en su cama. El sirviente le mostró un extraño CD, que luego pudo examinar en la computadora de su despacho. Contenía un video de una de las cámaras de vigilancia de uno de los transportes de Hellsing…muchos soldados combatían casi sin armas mientras un enorme ejercito de ghouls destrozaba y se alimentaba de humanos a diestra y siniestra. De seguro era una trampa, pero era importante que la 'infección' fuera controlada o de lo contrario la plaga se extendería de manera inimaginable. Integra no dudó en su decisión…ese asunto necesitaba de su atención en persona…Llamó a Walter, Alucard y a sus 4 generales de división que no habían ido a la misión.

-Este problema necesita una solución inmediata, y por eso tenemos que movilizarnos y llegar lo más rápido posible a Moldavia y a Bukovina…estamos ante una situación de emergencia…alisten los escuadrones que crean necesarios…necesito informes de estado y mapas de localización para antes de las 3 de la tarde…buenos días, caballeros…- Integra hizo el ademán de despedirlos, y ellos salieron dando una señal de despedida en respuesta. Alucard permaneció inmóvil, sentado con los pies cruzados sobre el escritorio…

-Deseaba hablar contigo a solas Integra…- Alucard ensanchó su irónica sonrisa, y esperó a que Integra voltease a verlo.

-Qué deseas?...decirme que no piensas mover ni un dedo?...eso ya lo sabía, ya que no puedo obligarte, recuerda que ya no eres mi sirviente…o mejor dicho, sirviente de Hellsing…- Integra volteó a ver al vampiro con parsimonia, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Todos estos años a tu servicio, y así es como le pagas a tu fiel sirviente?…- Alucard rió histéricamente mientras Integra fruncía el seño. No estaba de humor para aguantar burlas, y el vampiro lo sabía…lo hacía solo por divertirse.

-Basta!...las palabrerías están de más…si deseas ir a esta misión hazlo…pero no te atrevas a arruinar mis planes, entendiste!- Integra destrozó el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero de cristal y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes ser sostenida por la cintura, por los brazos de Alucard.

-Si pienso ir, master…y recuerda que sigo perteneciendo a la organización, te guste o no…ahhh, y una cosa más…si no te conociera, diría que estás…celosa- Alucard sonrió arrogante…Integra abrió aún más sus ojos en clara señal de sorpresa, lo que le ganó a Alucard una bofetada por parte de la líder Hellsing…ahora SI estaba enojada.

-Por lo menos esta vez no son balas de plata bendita…- masculló el vampiro mientras Integra salía rápidamente dando un portazo.

**-- DURANTE EL VIAJE A RUMANIA… --**

El boeing 747 de Hellsing viajaba rumbo a Rumania, la reina había sido enterada, mientras la organización avisaba a las diversas terminales aéreas del vuelo clase especial, que iba con motivo altamente confidencial hacia aquel país. A diferencia de otros viajes en los que Integra había estado presente, este era muy diferente…Alucard, como pocas veces, miraba hacia el horizonte ya oscurecido por la caída de la noche…estaba pensativo, y hasta parecía…nostálgico y triste. A su lado, Elizabetha intentaba atraer su atención sin conseguirlo. Momentos más tarde, lo que logró atraer la atención del vampiro fue Integra, quien se hallaba dormida frente a ellos; y entonces recordó el porqué de su lealtad hacia ella…la búsqueda de esa mujer que le pertenecía…tal vez aún seguía siendo ella a la que realmente deseaba…Alucard desvió la mirada hacia Elizabetha, quien lo miraba seria.

-Te pasa algo, Vlad?...te noto diferente…- preguntó la vampiro rodeando el brazo masculino con ambas manos. Alucard no contestó, en cambio desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla del avión.

-Viejos recuerdos de humano, supongo…- Elizabetha puso una cara de interrogación, y decidida, comenzó a hablar más del tema.

-Un día los dos lo fuimos, Vlad…- la vampiro iba a besarlo, pero Alucard puso distancia y se retiró hacia otro asiento que se encontraba vacío, justo detrás de ellas. Elizabetha decidió dejarlo solo.

**-- 2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS… --**

El día que llegaron a Rumania ella pensó que las cosas no eran tan graves…a medida que avanzaban entre los poblados, se dieron cuenta de la dimensión del problema. Era demasiado tarde, pero aún así, si las cosas comenzaban bien, tendrían todo controlado. Para cuando llegaron a la región de Bistritz solo consiguieron rescatar a 20 sobrevivientes escondidos entre las ruinas de lo que quedaba de la ciudad. 79,980 almas habían sido condenadas a vagar como ghouls, y en un ataque terrestre masivo por parte de Hellsing, la ciudad quedó casi desierta. Integra, Walter y Elizabetha observaban a través del cristal blindado de un carro tanque. La líder Hellsing vio que sus soldados caían uno a uno, y decidida a terminar con el problema de raíz, pidió a Walter una pistola y su espada, y sin saco y con la blusa desabrochada hasta la parte baja del cuello, salió a pelear como uno más de sus soldados.

Alucard caminaba entre los ghouls acertando sus disparos en los objetivos, cuando vio a Integra salir a combatir…para ser una mujer, su estilo de pelea era sanguinario…con movimientos ágiles y disparos certeros iba matando a cuanto engendro se encontraba en su camino. Algunos ghouls echaban chorros de sangre que empapaban la camisa y pantalones de la líder Hellsing, cuando caían convertidos en polvo al suelo. Definitivamente eran parecidos, y nadie más que ella era digna de ser su amo y señor; ahora confirmaba eso. El vampiro sonrió complacido con la demostración de fuerza de su master, y siguió matando hasta que solo quedaron cuerpos mutilados y polvo sobre el suelo del lugar. Integra por su parte respiraba agitadamente mientras veía desplomarse al último de los ghouls…seguramente no eran todos, algunos habían huido, o se habían esparcido hacia otras aldeas y pueblos.

No, su intuición no mentía, con el tiempo la situación había cambiado para la organización Hellsing, y ahora eran ellos los que se veían sitiados y acorralados…huyendo de esa plaga salida del infierno, que para colmo se había henchido con las numerosas filas de soldados muertos, que habían sido la cena de algún ghoul. Ahora aparte de los ghouls corrientes, tenía que combatir contra sus propios hombres. Las 2 compañías restantes que se encontraban en los flancos de Bukovina y Moldavia, habían dominado con éxito la situación, y enviaron refuerzos a Bistritz. El sitio duró varios días hasta que el número de ghouls disminuyó considerablemente, aunque aún Hellsing seguía en desventaja. Walter presentaba golpes y rasguños sin mucha importancia, Integra era un caso más serio, tenía golpes, cortaduras, y heridas poco profundas pero de cuidado. Alucard inició la retirada hacía los territorios limítrofes entre Transilvania y Valaquia. Emprendieron el largo viaje por Sighisoara, y a través de los desfiladeros de Borgo se encaminaron hacia un destino incierto. Integra estaba extrañada de esa situación, porque creía conocer todo lo que se debiese conocer acerca del vampiro, y ahora la había sorprendido iniciando la retirada y llevándolos a lugares que se supone él no debía, o no tenía porque conocer. Terminaron de cruzar los desfiladeros de Borgo y millas más adelante encontraron una enorme fortificación o castillo que a pesar del paso del tiempo todavía se hallaba en buen estado. Seras Victoria, la más participativa en combate junto con Alucard, Walter, sus generales, e Integra misma; trepó con facilidad por uno de los muros del castillo, para entrar y echar a andar la palanca rotatoria que abrió las enormes puertas enrejadas que daban al frente del mismo. Era tan grande que el transporte entró sin problema alguno.

Cuando Integra entró a la fortificación sintió un leve escalofrío que la hizo detenerse en seco, alertando a Alucard y a Walter, que le seguían detrás. Algo andaba mal…tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese lugar, era su atmósfera tan lúgubre y solitaria lo que la hizo tener ese sobresalto. Alucard por su parte, tenía un semblante más tenebroso y frío que de costumbre…definitivamente algo estaba mal. Los pocos soldados que aún seguían vivos se dirigieron a la parte sur del castillo donde encontraron varias habitaciones vacías, en condiciones 'habitables'. Solo Integra, Walter, Seras, Alucard y sus generales se dirigieron a la parte norte del castillo…la más oscura y enorme. La mayoría de los muebles y tapices habían logrado conservarse intactos, así como las puertas y los viejos cuadros pertenecientes a algún clan o una familia muy importante, pues se podía observar el escudo de armas con la figura de un dragón arrojando fuego por las fauces. Todos los presentes se hallaban anonadados por la belleza de los muebles y de los cuadros, excepto Integra y Alucard. Elizabetha prefirió recorrer los largos pasillos del segundo piso, mientras Integra se aventuraba a caminar por un amplio corredor oscuro. Alucard la miraba expectante, observando alguna reacción o algún indicio que mostraran que era la indicada. Integra se sintió sola y exploró con más seguridad el corredor…había muchos cuadros, pero uno en especial llamó su atención. Era el retrato de un hombre joven de entre 25 y 27 años de largos cabellos negros ensortijados que le llegaban a la altura de los hombros; con un bigote bien delineado y ojos grises sumamente expresivos. Su porte y elegancia eran dignos de la realeza e Integra lo notó de inmediato, al pie del retrato se podía distinguir entre los rastros de polvo un nombre. La líder Hellsing se inclinó para poder observarlo mejor y con el dorso de su manga limpió el polvo, descubriendo el nombre de aquel sujeto…_Vlad_ _Draculea III_ podía leerse…la humana volvió a fijar la vista en el retrato. Había algo en ese hombre que la hacía sentirse diferente…era como si lo hubiese visto antes, en alguna parte. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y con el dedo índice se acomodó los lentes. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el vampiro se materializaba de la penumbra para quedar junto a ella. Un suspiro de sorpresa salió de su boca al tiempo que inconscientemente retrocedía.

-Debes estar alerta, master…un humano con la guardia baja es una presa fácil…- Comentó el vampiro en tono bajo y atreviéndose a susurrarle éstas últimas palabras al oído. Integra recuperó su personalidad fría y miró fijamente al no muerto.

-Fue un momento de distracción…cualquier humano los tiene, Alucard- Aumentó la intensidad de su mirada cuando notó que su recién restituido sirviente no daba respuesta a sus palabras, más sin en cambio posaba su diabólica mirada en el retrato. El vampiro parecía haber huido de la realidad por completo, y sólo endurecía más la mirada. Alucard pensó en probar si lo que había visto y sentido era cierto, y se dispuso a atosigar a su master.

-Al parecer le gustó el retrato, master…- el no muerto hizo la observación e Integra se sintió invadida por la vergüenza…pero no, no lo admitiría.

-Es solo que esa persona en el retrato se me hace…un tanto familiar. Es como si la conociera desde siempre…hasta tengo la sensación de haber estado…- La líder Hellsing calló ante ese pensamiento…era suficiente información y jamás externaría esos absurdos sentimientos sobre ese desconocido de la pintura…¡ni siquiera lo conocía…y ya se sentía perdida en esos ojos expresivos! Alucard leyó la mente de su ama y una sonrisa de total satisfacción iluminó su semblante. Cada una de sus suposiciones era totalmente cierta y había sido comprobada en su momento…era ella la indicada, la mujer por la que había regresado…la compañera que buscaba para compartir la eternidad. No podía estar más satisfecho y emocionado…se retiró carcajeándose maquiavélicamente por el corredor, dejando a Integra un tanto confundida por esas reacciones. Después del escrutinio a la pintura, Integra decidió seguir explorando hasta que el corredor mismo la llevó a un amplio ventanal. El aire limpio y fresco de las montañas y prados que podían verse desde ahí, la hicieron sentir nuevamente ese escalofrío…ciertas sensaciones y paisajes le estaban resultando incómodamente conocidos. Cerró los ojos y otra vez apareció esa tristeza en el ambiente, subió la pequeña escalinata que conducía al borde del ventanal y abrió los ojos. Lo que Integra no sabía era que estaba siendo observada con gran curiosidad por su sirviente vampiro…Integra sintió tanta desolación en aquel lugar, que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le aguaron hasta el grado de casi comenzar a llorar…_A…Argesh_…balbuceó mirando hacia abajo, donde se encontraba el cauce de lo que en otros tiempos había sido un río caudaloso. Alucard estaba sin palabras…sus recuerdos de otra vida surgieron de imprevisto…era imposible que su ama supiera el nombre en lengua rumana, de ese río. Si el vampiro no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, no hubiera podido salvar a su master de una muerte segura, pues Integra estuvo a punto de caer por aquel ventanal. Las fuertes manos de Alucard sostuvieron a Integra por la cintura mientras la depositaba en un lugar seguro sobre el suelo del corredor. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, mientras Integra desviaba la suya y suspiraba aliviada. Alucard preguntó ansioso.

-No aprecias tu vida, master?- El semblante de Alucard era diferente…como si…tuviera miedo de perderla.

-Fue un accidente, Alucard…sentí como alguien me llamaba…y ese río…no sé…tiene algo extraño…- Integra intentó zafarse para no tener que dar más explicaciones, pero el vampiro la sujetó de la muñeca…quería saber más.

-Y de dónde salió ese nombre?-dijo el vampiro refiriéndose al nombre que pronunció Integra.

-…Argesh?...No lo sé…- Alucard se dio cuenta que Integra era presa de un ataque de nervios, pero aún así ella se atrevió a preguntarle al vampiro qué tenía de malo ese nombre.

-Pues…digamos que esta zona…y el río Argesh me son…familiares…- Inesperadamente, el vampiro cargó a Integra y la condujo hacia una de las habitaciones más alejadas del castillo. Era una habitación que sin duda había pertenecido a una princesa.

El no muerto bajó con cuidado a la humana, y siguió con esa mirada escrutadora, hasta que ella se dio cuenta, y un poco hastiada le dijo que podía retirarse. Él sonrió disimulando la satisfacción de saber que lo estaba echando de la habitación, porque se sentía intimidada…nadie más podría lograr eso en Integra, de eso estaba seguro. Se retiró haciéndole un ademán de despedida, que bien podría haberlo aprendido de la misma realeza. Integra al encontrarse ya sola, se sintió más relajada y fue en busca de Walter para pedirle una pequeña garrafa con agua, estaba llena de tierra, sangre seca y polvo; y no se sentía cómoda con tanta suciedad. Ya con la garrafa en la habitación, Integra procedió a buscar un lugar donde poder enjuagarse, y encontró un pequeño cuarto que de seguro en tiempos antiguos había servido como un rústico baño, pues aún contaba con los restos de lo que parecía una pequeña bañera. Con cuidado se introdujo en ella y se lavó cuidadosamente, pues aún tenía algunas heridas de consideración abiertas. Walter le dejó ropa interior, una camisa y pantalones limpios en la vieja cama semidestruida. Integra salió más tranquila de su 'improvisado' baño y se dispuso a vestirse, dando gracias a dios por la presencia de Walter en esa misión. Decidió quedarse con solo la amplia camisa blanca de manga larga que le llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla. Dobló los pantalones y los colocó cuidadosamente sobre un diván con tela de bello terciopelo rojo. Le parecía increíble que muchas cosas en ese lugar hubieran soportado el rudo paso del tiempo. Dispuesta a obtener unos momentos de descanso, se encaminó hacia la cama, mirando que desgraciadamente lo que habían sido sábanas, ahora solo eran retazos esparcidos por la superficie de lo que parecía ser un tipo de colchón, muy rudimentario por supuesto. Suspiró cansada y miró a su alrededor, de seguro algo habría que le sirviera para cobijarse un poco. Algunos momentos después encontró en un rincón de la habitación un viejo baúl cubierto por polvo y telarañas. Se acercó y lo abrió con fuerza, quedando algo sorprendida por su contenido…Muchos frascos y vestidos doblados pulcramente sobre los que se encontraba lo que parecía una sábana de color rojo intenso, Integra la tomó y la extendió sobre la cama. Ahí estaba otra vez el escudo de armas que había visto en muchas cosas que encontró cuando entraron al castillo. La acomodó y se acostó logrando disminuir los leves escalofríos que sentía de vez en cuando por haberse lavado con agua fría. Ahora si que había sido imprudente…Si se enfermaba no podría pelear con toda su fuerza y eso la disgustó. Sonrió levemente molesta y trató de dormir. Nuevamente esos sueños dolorosos hicieron acto de presencia.

_-Elizabetha…Elizabetha!- habló un poco más fuerte la mujer a su despistada hija, quien miraba por la ventana de la calesa en la que viajaban. Su padre la miraba orgulloso de tener una hija tan fuerte y decidida._

_-Ah...perdón madre...¿querías decirme algo?- la joven observó a su madre quien le dedicó una risita, al comprender que su distracción tal vez era provocada por el príncipe valaco. Elizabetha se sonrojó y nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia las montañas que los rodeaban mientras proseguían su camino._

_-Parece que estás algo impaciente por verlo, hija- finalmente preguntó su padre viendo que nuevamente se sonrojaba. Acarició la mejilla de su hija comprendiendo que efectivamente estaba nerviosa por saber que iba volver a verlo._

_-Tal vez...ni siquiera me recuerde, padre- la joven jugaba con sus manos inquieta al ver que se aproximaban al castillo. Fueron recibidos por la corte del príncipe, les hicieron reverencia y le abrieron paso al príncipe quien caminaba lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de Elizabetha. Le sonrió y se acercó a ella quien era la última en descender de la calesa. Con elegancia la ayudó a bajar y le tomó un poco más fuerte la mano al darle la bienvenida a su castillo. _

_Los escalofríos y el sonrojo característicos de la doncella no se hicieron esperar e hicieron acto de presencia, asombrando al propio Vlad por la inocencia y dulzura de su prometida y futura esposa. Ese día el castillo se vistió de fiesta, y se organizó un gran banquete al que asistieron los príncipes de distintas regiones, así como voivodas y princesas de varias partes del mundo. El motivo: la celebración del compromiso entre el príncipe valaco Vlad y la princesa moldava Elizabetha. Había una posibilidad de que mediante ese enlace existiera una unión entre los pueblos, y lograran resistir con más fuerza las intervenciones de los turcos a través de toda Rumania. Vlad no pensaba en absoluto que solo fuera cosa de unificar reinos. La había conocido cuando apenas eran unos niños, y una vez en tono de juego le había dicho que cuando crecieran se casaría con ella. Lo cumpliría porque se hallaba enamorado de ella. Él esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo que él. En medio de su ensoñación se dio cuenta que ella abandonaba disimuladamente el banquete y se dirigía por un amplio corredor que daba hacia un ventanal. Ahí la tomó de la mano y le confesó sus sentimientos, ella sonrió y lo beso dulcemente en la boca. Intercambiaron sus votos sin saber que tiempo después la muerte los separaría. Era tanta la confianza que su princesa le inspiraba que le contó detalladamente como había sido vendido a los turcos junto con su medio-hermano Radu, la muerte de su padre Vlad Dracul y la de su hermano Mircea II a manos de Iancu de Hunedoara; además de su odio lógico hacia los turcos y los boyardos, estos últimos involucrados en la muerte de su padre y hermano. Elizabetha vio la amargura de su príncipe y le dijo que ella jamás lo abandonaría porque siempre estaría a su lado. Él sonrió y volvieron a besarse. Unos días después, uno de sus mensajeros volvía a palacio levemente herido a comunicarle las funestas noticias. Vlad se encontraba en la gran biblioteca, mientras Elizabetha se encontraba en su habitación probándose todos los vestidos que su príncipe le había dado como regalo de bodas. Oyó agitación y se dispuso a bajar a ver que era lo que ocurría. Vio a un hombre entrar a la biblioteca. Ella se acercó sin tener idea de lo que pasaba, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Vlad hablando con ese hombre._

_-Todo lo que le he dicho es cierto, mi príncipe...- El hombre hablaba con el aliento entrecortado, como entendiendo la magnitud del problema._

_-Y...¿dices que Radu nos traicionó?- El príncipe tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda y hablaba con enojo._

_-Así parece, príncipe...la alianza con los turcos ya es una realidad- Vlad lo miró de medio lado y le ordenó que se retirará. Elizabetha corrió a esconderse y vio salir al mensajero con rapidez. Oyó a Vlad al parecer hablando con uno de sus generales. Le ordenó alistar los ejércitos y dándole demás instrucciones salió de la biblioteca rumbo a sus habitaciones. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su princesa llorando desconsoladamente, se acercó y la besó en la frente. Horas después Vlad Draculea III portaba ya su armadura y se encontraba listo para salir a pelear. Con el temor de que algo pudiera pasarle, adelantó una breve ceremonia donde desposó a Elizabetha. Ahora ya eran marido y mujer ante Dios. Ella se encontraba a su lado en esos momentos tan tensos antes de salir al campo de batalla. Lo besó varias veces y le dijo que lo amaba. Vlad caminó hacia el portón y se despidió de ella con un último beso. _

_-Te iu besc!- Se despidió Elizabetha, y Vlad le contestó con la mismo frase. Sin resignarse a verlo partir, le tomó la mano y se la besó varias veces antes de soltarlo. Entre sollozos le pedía que se cuidara, que regresara a salvo y que no se olvidara de cuanto lo amaba. Finalmente él salió del castillo y ella llorando se quedó recargada en el quicio del portón. Sus súplicas le desgarraban el corazón a su príncipe._

_-¡No vayas, Vlad...no vayas!- Estiró su temblorosa mano en dirección hacia donde su príncipe ya se alejaba montando su caballo. _

-¡No vayas…!- Integra abrió aterrorizada los ojos para darse cuenta que de nuevo había tenido una pesadilla, de alguna manera entre sueños se había incorporado y había alzado su mano en dirección a la puerta; y estaba segura que había estado hablando dormida. Con desazón tocó su frente que se encontraba perlada con pequeñas gotitas de sudor y que por algún razón la pesadilla la había hecho llorar, pues sentía las lágrimas surcar sus mejillas. Su mano izquierda se encontraba estrujando el escudo de la sábana, y entonces aún más aterrorizada percibió que unos ojos rojizos la observaban de entre la penumbra. Alucard se hallaba sentado en el diván y la miraba con melancolía. Como siempre el no muerto había entrado para velar el sueño de su ama, y la debilidad de ésta última al permitir que leyera sus pensamientos, había hecho que él se enterara de la 'pesadilla'.

-Te he dicho que n…- e Integra calló al ver que Alucard se despojaba de su inseparable gabardina roja, su sombrero y sus gafas; para después acercarse a la cama y luego sentarse al lado de su ama. La miraba con tristeza y con un deseo contenido que afortunadamente para él no fue notado por la humana. Ella pensó en recordarle a Elizabetha, para que entonces él se fuera.

-Se supone que deberías estar con tu compañera…- Integra se cubrió con la sábana, mientras Alucard no contestaba nada y se acercaba más a la humana hasta quedar hombro con hombro.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes estos sueños, master?- Integra se movió inquieta, y le contestó que eran recurrentes y empezaron después de que conoció a la tal Elizabetha y leyó un extraño libro en la biblioteca de la mansión Hellsing. Ella trató de seguir hablando, pero de nueva cuenta la inquisidora mirada del vampiro le impidió proseguir.

-Son solo pesadillas…no hay nada extraordinario en ellas- Integra lo miró directo a los ojos, mientras el no muerto alzaba una ceja, levemente ofuscado por la respuesta de su ama.

-¿Estás segura que son solo pesadillas?...no has pensado que puede haber algo más- El brillo demoníaco de los ojos del vampiro se intensificó, como dándole a entender el significado oculto de aquellas palabras. Integra desvió la mirada y musitó un 'puede ser'.

-Deberías tratar de descansar…-

-No creo poder descansar después de esto…además ya casi amanece- Dijo Integra al mirar los colores anaranjados y rojizos comenzando a pintar el cielo ennegrecido por la noche.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no presenciaba un amanecer…No uno como este. Desearía tener recuerdos más agradables de cosas tan simples como el amanecer…- Integra arqueó una ceja, pues aún no entendía los extraños comentarios que hacía su sirviente. Pero realmente le gustaba esa faceta tan humanizada que ahora conocía.

-Tal vez en mucho tiempo no pudiste ver un amanecer…pero ningún mortal posee tus poderes ni conoce el mundo como tú. A mucha gente le gustaría ver las cosas a través de tus ojos…- Integra no volteó a verlo y siguió observando como iba clareando el día. El vampiro se sorprendió por tal respuesta, porque a él le sonó como lo más cercano a un cumplido.

-¿Te gustaría ver las cosas a través de mis ojos…como mi igual…como mi condesa?- Integra sonrió un poco desilusionada por lo rápido que sacaba conclusiones sobre el futuro de Alucard con Elizabetha…él jamás la dejaría.

-No me presiones…- Integra soltó una ligera risita, mientras que el vampiro ponía una cara de absoluta sorpresa. La joven Hellsing veía embelezada lo radiantes que se veían las nubes. Alucard se perdió parte del amanecer por contemplar a su ama.

-Pronto te darás cuenta de porque te he traído aquí…comenzarás a recordar y volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo, y esta vez para toda la eternidad. Jamás dejaré que te separen de mi lado…- Integra lo vio fugazmente a los ojos y recordó esa misma mirada en el sujeto de aquel retrato que le había llamado la atención. Ahora se daba cuenta del tremendo parecido y se quedó estática mientras el vampiro leía sus pensamientos y salía riendo arrogantemente de la habitación.

"_Esa mujer que te espera, no permitirá que te sientas solo. Te dará su amor"_

Nota: _Te iu besc_ (es rumano) significa TE AMO.


	5. AVE DE HERMES

-- AVE DE HERMES --

Spoilers (subrayado)

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

**-- AVE DE HERMES --**

_Soy el ave de hermes…devoré mis alas para domesticarme._

_567 largos años y contando. He visto cosas que un humano común y corriente jamás en su mortal vida podría presenciar. Soy el empalador, el demonio, un inmortal. Soy el ejecutor de Hellsing, un sirviente y un esclavo. Soy Vlad Draculea III, príncipe de Valaquia; y a la vez soy Alucard, como solía llamarme mi anterior amo. No sé quién soy realmente…No sé qué soy, o en qué me he convertido. Puedo decir que mi vida, en el mejor de los casos siempre ha sido trágica. Soy el pequeño Vlad que a pesar de su desgracia, jamás pidió nada para si mismo…sólo depositó su fe en Dios. Ese Dios no contestó ninguna de sus oraciones, le falló. Me falló. _"¿Esta es mi recompensa por defender a la Iglesia?"_ llegué a preguntar alguna vez, cuando renuncié a la salvación. _"¡Abjuro...abjuro de Dios!"_ Grité. A veces esas palabras se me vienen a la mente cuando estoy en batalla...han perdido todo significado, y ya no las entiendo. Después de 1460, la sangre se volvió mi alimento preferido, aunque aún no me convertía en...esto. Logré derrotar a los turcos, me volví voivoda en 1456...aparentemente era todo lo que yo alguna vez había deseado. Me exiliaron, y nuevamente volví al campo de batalla...Los turcos me apresaron y me ejecutaron. Fueron los instantes anteriores a mi muerte, los que me llevaron a tomar esta terrible decisión...renuncié a la 'gloria de dios' para poder vivir por siempre_. "El temor a la muerte es el peor enemigo de un humano…si no se aprende a apreciar la vida…el momento de la muerte resulta ser algo…traumático". _Estoy siendo sutil al hablar de un suceso tan estremecedor como la muerte. Algo que yo sigo anhelando. Cada batalla es una oración oscura…la oración de un ser oscuro que ruega que alguien lo escuche…que acabe con su fría existencia. Pero otra vez, como muchas otras, no hay respuesta. El demonio sigue matando a sangre fría...indiferente...se regocija con la sangre del enemigo, sea humano o no. Disfruto mucho más cuando mi ama también se regocija…porque me doy cuenta que somos irónicamente parecidos. Aunque ella lo niegue lo sé porque puedo leer sus pensamientos._ "Espero ordenes…mi master…"."Buscar y destruir". _Mi revitalizada sangre hierve ante esa orden, y me siento nuevamente Vlad Tepes...me siento vivo. Integra me recuerda mucho a Mina, hay un parecido físico; pero lo que en realidad me la recuerda es su valentía y su determinación. Aquí es donde mis pensamientos egoístas toman forma y caigo irremediablemente en mis ocultas emociones humanas. Mi deseo por Integra es casi demencial...Con que ansias espero que ella acepte mi propuesta. Será magnifico el momento en que pueda beber otra vez su deliciosa sangre aún virgen...aunque con lo que planeo hacerle después...su virginidad será algo inexistente. Como en algún momento lo pensé, ella será completamente mía...ahora no hay un Abraham Van Helsing, o un Harker, que me lo impidan. Esta vez, si alguien se interpone en mi camino, no habrá clemencia. El demonio consumirá todo a su paso, con las llamas del infierno. Por un instante me detengo...¿seré capaz de convertir a mi propia ama en un monstruo?...y entonces recuerdo las palabras de Mina. _"Hazme tuya…aléjame de toda esta…muerte". _En el fondo sé que Integra está tan sola como yo...y que sus pensamientos albergaron la loca idea de entregárseme. Me gusta provocarla, recordándole que sus deseos son correspondidos. Lucha por no sonrojarse mientras me mira con esas joyas azules que denotan su frialdad. Mi no muerto corazón se estremece con esa mirada. Si estuviera vivo, diría que esta humana logró 'conquistarme'. Ahora recuerdo que no estoy ni vivo, ni muerto…pero sigo pensando que ella es la indicada. Mi perverso y oscuro corazón no muerto me lo dice, y debo acabar por creerle. Me pregunto en que parte de mi 'vida' fue que mis recuerdos se perdieron y acabé así. Son miles de cristales con imágenes que no logro enfocar. Mi pasado es borroso, el presente es claro, y mi futuro se difumina en la niebla. _

_La eternidad a veces me resulta tan aburrida, que de cierta forma envidio a los humanos. Fueron bendecidos con el don de la muerte. Son hasta cierto punto, criaturas sumamente interesantes. Sobre todo cuando muestran su lado oscuro. Enloquecería__ de satisfacción, si alguna vez Integra Hellsing perdiera la cordura y viniera a mi, sin presiones, sin arrepentimiento...sin temor. Pondría el mundo a sus pies...¿qué no haría por ella?...Puedo considerar esto último como ajeno a mi control. Es parte de la influencia de Integra, que esté pensando en este tipo de ridiculeces. Soy un caso perdido. Sé que __mi no muerto corazón finalmente se liberará de aquella dura y pesada coraza, sin importar mi larga vida y mi gran angustia, sin embargo aquella persona sigue sufriendo por el gran peso que lleva en sus hombros, y ahí está sin poder romperse...Mi doncella de hierro._

Una risa maniática adornó el rostro del no muerto, mientras salía de sus cavilaciones…Minutos atrás había contemplado fugazmente el amanecer, y ahora su cabeza era una maraña de recuerdos, propiciados por tal visión. De ahí en adelante, no pudo descansar en su ataúd, que le pareció más pequeño que de costumbre. Tuvo la idea de visitar la que en otros tiempos había sido su biblioteca. Estaba mentalmente preparado para encontrar estantes vacíos, hojas sueltas regadas por todo el piso, y sus demás preciadas colecciones de libros hechas polvo. Llegó a la biblioteca, y oyó ruido dentro. Integra recorría con lentitud estante por estante, tocando el lomo de los libros, como queriendo grabarlos en su memoria. El vampiro se sorprendió…no era el único con 'problemas de sueño'. Utilizó su intangibilidad para pasar a través de la puerta sin ser detectado. Se quedó estático cuando notó que Integra permanecía de pie, observando fijamente un cuadro que se encontraba cerca de una pequeña chimenea.

-Podría asegurar que tienes una extraña fijación con los retratos…- Alucard le susurró al oído a la humana. Ésta volteó a verlo con desinterés.

-No es una fijación…es decir, ¿no te has dado cuenta?- Integra retiró la mirada del vampiro, y continuó con la observación.

-Algunas veces puedo ser un poco…despistado- reparaba, mientras trataba de adivinar a lo que Integra se refería. No esperó mucho tiempo. La mano de Integra le señaló a la mujer que se encontraba junto al hombre del retrato.

-Es tu compañera…- asintió la humana mientras Alucard alzaba una ceja en señal de que, efectivamente se trataba de ella.

-Eres muy observadora…- y por su mente pasó la idea de comenzar, por primera vez, una conversación civilizada con su master para aclarar ciertos puntos inconclusos. Integra no hizo mucho caso, y tomó uno de los libros del estante de la derecha, y buscó un lugar cómodo para ponerse a leer.

-No necesito serlo…cualquiera se habría dado cuenta que son idénticas- Espetó viendo de reojo al vampiro, mientras abría el libro.

-Yo no me atrevería a decir que son idénticas…sé de alguien que podría ser ella…- Señaló el retrato el no muerto, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la joven Hellsing. Integra despegó la vista del libro, y miró con extrañeza al vampiro.

-Para ser un vampiro, eres bastante presumido con tu lista de 'conquistas'…- le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Alucard, que sonrió aún más desquiciadamente. Los celos de su ama, la hacían lucir encantadora. Si tan solo ella supiera a quién se refería…

-¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido, o como una ofensa?-

-Tómalo como tu quieras…- Integra volvió la vista al libro y se perdió en el un buen rato.

-He perdido la práctica en este tipo de conversaciones, pero dime…¿tiene algo de malo que aproveche mis excelentes 'cualidades'?- intencionalmente se acercó hasta quedar sentado junto a ella, y aprovechó para quitarle el libro. La aprisionó entre el brazo del sillón y él.

-Tienes una mínima noción de lo que significa 'invasión del espacio personal'…Si es que la tienes- la líder Hellsing frunció el ceño ante la cercanía de su sirviente, y lo tomó por los brazos para empujarlo. Alucard no se movió.

-Ese tipo de actos me vuelven loco…- El no muerto se le acercó aún más, y le acarició con suavidad la barbilla a Integra.

-De eso me doy cuenta…- bufó Integra exasperada con la actitud tan intimidante de su sirviente vampiro.

-Aunque a veces por desgracia, no puedo reducir ese espacio…- Alucard se incorporó y miró a Integra significativamente.

-¿Qué diablos quisiste decir con eso?- la joven Hellsing explotó de ira contenida. El vampiro le sonrió enseñando sus filosos colmillos.

-Nada en particular…siento que a veces me consideras un demonio- el vampiro rió entre dientes, viendo como Integra se ponía de mil colores.

-Crea fama y échate a dormir…- contestó la aludida, mirándolo fijamente. Alucard sonrió nuevamente.

-Ese fue un golpe bajo…solo por hoy te dejo ganar, princesa de hielo…- Integra lo miró fríamente. Los papeles se habían invertido.

-Consideraré eso un empate…- dijo Integra con hastío. Alucard la miró decirle esto último un poco cabizbaja. Al parecer no era de su agrado el tono despectivo que su sirviente usó. No le gustaba que la llamaran de esa manera. Iba a recoger el libro que se hallaba tirado en el suelo, cuando el vampiro ya lo tenía en sus manos. Integra se lo arrebató. El no muerto sonrió demencialmente. Le gustaba hacerla rabiar. El silencio nació entre los dos, y se prolongó por varios minutos. En otra situación, se hubieran estado peleando, o ella lo hubiera mandado a él a dormir a las mazmorras. Esto era muy diferente. Integra de vez en cuando miraba de reojo el retrato, y se encontraba con la mirada penetrante de su sirviente vampiro.

-Hay algo más que te inquieta…lo sé- murmuró Alucard mientras también dirigía la vista hacia el retrato.

-Es este lugar…no me gusta- Integra miró a su sirviente con la vista baja, como queriendo esconderle porque se sentía así.

-Nos iremos cuando todo esté listo…- y esa maquiavélica sonrisa que el vampiro externaba cuando tramaba algo, volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

-……- el silencio se volvió incómodo.

-¿Porqué demonios te me quedas viendo de esa manera?...¡Eres un maldito vampiro pervertido, y depravado!

-¿Sabes a que se le llama delirio de persecución?-

-……-

-Creo que necesitas ayuda, Integra…-

-¡vampiro idiota…eres despreciable!-

-Me encanta cuando me hablas sucio…me excita.- rió complacido ante la clara insinuación que le hizo a Integra, y que la aludida no dejó pasar.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!- Integra buscó desesperadamente su arma. Alucard le habló quedamente.

-¿Buscabas esto?...-

-Es una lástima que ya estés muerto, de lo contrario…- la humana no pudo continuar, al ver caminar a su sirviente rumbo a la puerta.

-Ha sido un placer 'estar' contigo, Integra…me retiro…- decía el no muerto en voz alta mientras se acomodaba el corbatín. Integra se quedó quieta.

El vampiro actuaba de manera muy rara. No le gustaba eso. Entonces al cerrar la puerta y escuchar la breve conversación, entendió el porqué de su actitud. Pensó en todas las horribles y crueles maneras que involucraran tortura, para castigarlo. Y es que lo que él había hecho no tenía nombre.

-Buenos días, teniente Wellington…- Saludó cortésmente el vampiro a uno de los generales de Hellsing. El pobre hombre quedó estupefacto al ver salir a Alucard en una situación algo 'extraña'.

-B…Buenos días señor…parece que he llegado en un mal momento- señalaba el hombre al vampiro que se acomodaba adrede el corbatín.

-Fue una noche muy 'ajetreada'…- El vampiro sonrió arrogante, mientras hacía un guiño con su diabólica mirada. El sonrojo del general fue perceptible, y el no muerto se alejó riendo burlonamente. El general entró a la biblioteca. Tiempo después sucedió lo inevitable…

-…Y es por eso que creo que debió haber esperado un poco más sir Hellsing…entiendo que a veces esa clase de deseos carnales no pueden controlarse pero…- y el general siguió hablando, mientras Integra intentaba vocalizar algo. Se le había ido el color de la cara, y en un arranque de furia logró dejar salir su enojo.

-ALUCARD!!...TÚ, DESGRACIADO &#&#!!- El grito retumbó por todo el viejo castillo, y hasta Elizabetha que dormía en su ataúd pudo oír semejantes impromperios.

-Esta vez creo que yo gané…- Sonrió Alucard mientras descansaba placidamente en su ataúd. Que dulce era la venganza. Con esto resarciría uno que otro insulto por parte de su master. Su plan instigador había funcionado. Integra evitó a su sirviente vampiro durante la mayor parte del día, hasta que fue hora de la 'cena' improvisada. Los soldados y generales compartían por igual la mesa. Afortunadamente (casi a la fuerza, con amenazas y palabrotas incluidas) había hecho que el vampiro aclarara las cosas, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que varios de sus soldados y el general Wellington de vez en cuando le dirigían miradas de complicidad al vampiro. Cómo deseaba que abandonaran aquel lugar…quería regresar a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible, sin embargo Alucard no manifestaba ganas de querer irse de ese castillo. Algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí, y lo había comprobado, cuando, antes de irse a su habitación; vio por la ventana llegar 2 caravanas de gitanos. Luego, se comenzó a escuchar un incesante ruido de picos y palas desenterrando 'algo'. La molestia duró hasta antes de la media noche. Ella se disponía a acostarse cuando escuchó unos susurros y murmullos. Analizó la situación y pensó que tal vez Elizabetha y su sirviente estaban juntos. Ese pensamiento le revolvió el estómago. Lo pensó mejor cuando escuchó _varias risas femeninas_. Qué desvergonzado podía ser ese vampiro idiota a veces. Se dirigió a la habitación de Alucard, pero se detuvo al ver salir a Elizabetha sumamente molesta. La susodicha entró a su habitación dando un portazo. Hasta entre las parejas de vampiros habían discusiones de vez en cuando… no lo podía creer. Llegó hasta la puerta, y no tuvo necesidad de tocar, pues ésta estaba entreabierta. Si bien ella pensaba que su sirviente era un desvergonzado, la escena que vio la dejó turbada. 3 mujeres se encontraban con el vampiro (quien estaba sentado en una majestuosa silla), la que parecía la mayor tenía el cabello negro y ondulado, la pelirroja tenía cabello ensortijado y corto hasta los hombros, la tercera tenía el cabello castaño, lacio y largo. La de cabellos negros se encontraba de pie, acariciándole el pecho al vampiro, la pelirroja se encontraba sentada en sus piernas, hablándole al oído. La castaña se encontraba sentada a sus pies, acariciándole la rodilla, mientras le sonreía. Integra tomó el valor necesario y entró en silencio, se aclaró la garganta para que notaran su presencia. El No muerto sonrió satisfecho con su plan.

Integra le dedicó una mirada congelante. Alucard no hizo más que volver a sonreír con una mueca malvada.

Las 3 mujeres se le quedaron viendo a Integra, luego miraron a Alucard; este les sonrió y asintió. Volvieron a mirar a Integra, esta vez con lascivia. Se alejaron del vampiro y se concentraron alrededor de la humana. La pelirroja le acariciaba el cabello, la de cabello negro le tocaba las mejillas y la castaña pasaba un dedo sobre el pecho de la humana. La joven Hellsing le dio un manotazo. La castaña no quitó esa sonrisa lujuriosa y se dedicó a mirarle el cuerpo sin ningún recato.

-¿Viejas conocidas tuyas…supongo?-

-Podría decirse que…si- no es que Integra deseara saber más, pero si se disponía a reprocharle sus actitudes al vampiro cuando la pelirroja la interrumpió y habló.

-Es muy hermosa, mi señor…- ante la afirmación, la castaña y la pelinegra asintieron mostrando sus colmilludas sonrisas. La castaña quiso volver a acercarse al No muerto para abrazarlo, pero la pelinegra le negó con la cabeza. Volteó a ver a Alucard.

-Debo decir que esto me ha sorprendido, conde…jamás lo imaginé de ti…-

-Hace unos siglos yo tampoco lo hubiera creído…- comentó recelosa la pelirroja. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Esos no son modales dignos de ustedes…por favor Elena, Ioana…- las aludidas asintieron y volvieron a acercarse a Integra. La castaña volvió a hablar.

-Disculpe nuestras maneras…soy Marishka, y ellas son Elena y Ioana…-dijo apuntando a la de cabellos negros y a la pelirroja respectivamente. Las 3 quedaron frente a Integra. La pelirroja hizo una seña y las otras 2 asintieron.

-Princesa…bienvenida a casa…- dijeron las 3 al unísono, mientras se inclinaban a sus pies, a manera de reverencia. La humana se quedó sin palabras. Alucard se levantó de su asiento, y avanzó hasta quedar junto a Integra.

-Les agradas. Muy raro por ser humana…- increpó Alucard, mientras las 3 le dirigían sonrisas de complicidad.

-Solo venía a sugerirte que mejores tu 'comportamiento' hacia tu compañera…la vi irse molesta, y ahora entiendo porque…no pienso seguir interrumpiendo tu reunión, así que, con permiso…buenas noches…- Integra miró despectivamente a las mujeres. La pelinegra la miró significativamente y con las manos en la cintura le reclamó airadamente al vampiro.

-¿Tu compañera?...¿tienes otra compañera?...¡Siempre hemos sido 3, me niego a que tengamos que aceptar a una nueva!…-

-Tal vez mi elección no fue la correcta…- miró inquisidoramente a Integra, quien se dio la media vuelta y salió del cuarto hecha una furia.

-Sabemos el lugar que ocupa la humana y respetamos tus deseos mi señor, pero…la otra…podría no ser lo que aparenta- habló calmadamente la pelirroja. El vampiro la miró expectante.

-No sentí esa conexión tan fuerte que tienes con la humana, cuando la otra entró y nos vio…su reacción fue diferente- dijo la castaña.

-En esa humana puedo sentir los recuerdos del pasado…ella es a la que buscas, conde…ten mucho cuidado con la otra…- habló con desaliento la pelinegra.

-Pueden retirarse…- Alucard les dio una bolsa de sangre a cada una antes de retirarse. Marishka lo miró con cara de interrogación. - ¿y esto qué es?- Elena le susurró algo al oído y quedó sorprendida.

-Qué práctico…- dijo divertida Marishka. Las 3 se desvanecieron. Antes de perder por completo su forma corpórea, Ioana en tono de broma le dijo al vampiro.

-A la princesa le encantaría que le hicieras una 'visita nocturna', conde…- el vampiro sonrió ante la propuesta, después de todo no era mala idea.

Integra había entrado a su habitación, enfurecida. Estuvo a punto de correr al pobre Walter, que parecía, literalmente leer sus pensamientos; y le había llevado un reconfortante té de anís en un termo. Cuando Walter se retiró, Integra pensó en lo afortunada que había sido al poder 'salvar' a su mayordomo. En su actual estado vampirico seguía conservando esa humanidad y esa calidez que le transmitían confianza…vampiro o no, seguía siendo Walter. Encendió algunas velas y las puso en el buró cercano a su cama, y ya más tranquila le dio un pequeño sorbo al té. Ya se había quitado los pantalones y solo estaba con su ropa interior y su camisa blanca, cuando Elizabetha entró de improviso.

-¡¿Ha visto semejante inmoralidad, Integra?!- corrió hacia ella preguntándole con impaciencia a la humana.

-Inmoralidad…yo no lo llamaría de esa manera, pero, si…efectivamente entré a la habitación de Alucard…- Integra le daba otro sorbo a su té, esperando que la vampiro se tranquilizara.

-¡Claro que lo es!...¿o es que acaso no sabe quienes son?-

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?...Alucard jamás me ha contado nada más allá de su historia con Mina Harker…y aún así, solo han sido pequeños detalles…- la humana se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el diván, cruzando la pierna, y continuamente dándole sorbos a su té.

-¡Son sus concubinas…esas malditas perras!- la vampiro se expresaba mordazmente de las mujeres que ella había visto en la habitación de su sirviente. Se notaba muy enojada.

-Sus concubinas…entiendo su enojo Elizabetha, pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer…- la vampiro la miró con odio, mientras sin pensarlo, le decía unas cuantas verdades.

-Por favor Integra…déjese de mentiras…sé lo que usted siente. ¡Conmigo no funciona esa máscara de indiferencia!. ¡¿Aún insiste en fingir que no le importa Vlad y que no siente nada por él?!- la humana abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y posó con rabia el pequeño vaso del termo en el buró.

-En todo caso…eso es algo que, si existió, ya quedó en el pasado. Como ya le he aclarado, sus funciones en Hellsing son estrictamente de 'trabajo'- Integra recuperó nuevamente su semblante de tranquilidad, al ver que lograba desviarle el tema a la vampiro. Elizabetha no se dejó vencer, y siguió con la presión.

-Sé que no desea intervenir entre nosotros, Integra…pero…siento que estoy perdiendo a Vlad- la vampiro habló aparentando sinceridad. La humana la miró con tristeza, creyendo sus palabras. Le sugirió ir a hablar con Alucard para aclarar las cosas. Elizabetha salió más tranquila, dándole las gracias a la humana por sus consejos. Ya sola se acostó desganada en el diván. Apretó los puños ante su impotencia y su idiotez al actuar como una consejera sentimental. Unas lagrimillas se asomaron en el borde de sus ojos, pero no las dejó salir.

-No va a encontrarme…- habló el vampiro en voz baja, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Integra reaccionó tarde, y ni siquiera se preocupó en cubrirse, cuando la mirada lujuriosa de Alucard se centraba en sus piernas desnudas.

-Como su compañero creo que es justo que le aclares las cosas…se veía muy mortificada…- decía la humana mientras cerraba el termo vacío. Alucard se sorprendió por la improvisada opinión de su master.

-¿Hablas en serio?...tú menos que nadie, debería decirme eso-

-Por primera vez te digo algo con sinceridad, y lo que haces es reprochármelo…creo que no me conoces tan bien como crees…- Integra esbozó una sonrisa de resignación. Alucard no perdió ni un solo detalle de tan curiosa reacción. Integra se sintió nuevamente intimidada por la mirada fija y escrutadora.

-Te equivocas…te conozco completa, sé lo que buscas, lo que anhelas…lo sé- la humana se sintió debilitada por la respuesta del no muerto.

-No necesito esto, Alucard…basta. He tenido suficiente…-

-No te entiendo…dices que no te importo y te comportas como una niña celosa. Quiero hablar contigo y me evitas- el vampiro sujetó a Integra por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Deseo que seas feliz con tu compañera. ¿Tan difícil te resulta creerme?-

-Yo puedo ser un monstruo, Integra…pero tú, eres la viva personificación de la crueldad. Tus palabras son filosas y tus miradas atraviesan y hieren de muerte…como ahora que encubres la amargura que sientes- Por primera vez el vampiro la miró con odio.

-Me hiciste a tu imagen y semejanza…- Integra se soltó, ofendida; mientras el vampiro digería las crueles palabras de su ama.

-¿Es algo que sientes…es eso? ¿Por eso te comportas de esta manera?- Alucard ya hablaba en voz alta, perdiendo los estribos, mientras sujetaba a Integra que ya había perdido la paciencia. Afuera algunos soldados se habían detenido para oír la conversación que ya traspasaba con facilidad las paredes de la habitación. Walter se debatía entre entrar y no entrar. Siguió escuchando con un semblante de preocupación.

-¿quieres oírlo?, pues bien…si, si es algo que siento, que me hace daño…lo repudio y por eso me lo guardo; pero si Alucard quiere escucharlo, vamos a darle ese gusto…- Integra ya hablaba con tristeza, y el no muerto seguía expectante.

-Estuve bien, hasta el día en que te conocí…¡me arrepiento de haber ido a las mazmorras, de no dejarte encadenado, de permitirte estar a mi lado…me arrepiento de todo lo que no debería sentir…¡DE TODO!- Integra ya comenzaba a tener los ojos cristalinos, Alucard le sonrió con desilusión. La humana siguió hablando.

-¡¡Y ahora lárgate!!...¡¿Qué esperas?!...¡¡LÁRGATE!!- Integra ya gritaba de rabia. Walter abrió la puerta y se aproximó a Integra para calmarla, le pidió a Alucard que los dejara solos. El no muerto se desvaneció en las sombras. Afuera, Elizabetha se dirigía a paso lento hacia su habitación, en medio de los cuchicheos de los soldados. Integra no salió de su habitación hasta la tarde del otro día. Fue silenciosamente hasta la habitación del vampiro, y encontrándolo justamente ahí, decidió hablar con él.

-He venido a disculparme…-

-No es n…-

-Déjame continuar…he hablado con Su Majestad, y me ha dado permiso de retirarte de la organización en cuanto acabe esta misión…podrás retirarte con tu compañera en el momento en que tu así lo decidas…además creo que mi comportamiento de ayer no fue el adecuado, por eso te pido que no hagas caso a mis tontas palabras…-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Es que…me he dado cuenta, que de alguna extraña y retorcida manera dependo de ti. Y es injusto que unos sellos te mantengan atado a Hellsing…siempre has estado solo, y ahora…la tienes a ella…- la humana le sonrió con amargura.

-Si quieres que me aleje de ti, solo dímelo…no pongas pretextos ridículos.- El vampiro le habló con acidez.

-No son pretextos…tú sabes bien que ella es la mujer que tanto deseabas- Integra le dirigió una leve sonrisa de tristeza disfrazada.

-Si tanto anhelas que desaparezca de tu vista, voy a concederte ese deseo…porque soy tu perro, tu esclavo…solo sirvo para cumplir tus órdenes…no te preocupes que cumpliré tu encargo a la perfección- la humana miró salir al vampiro atravesando la puerta. La dejó sola con las ganas de confesarle su amor frustrado. No se atrevió. Alucard se encontraba en la biblioteca, su mente vagó hasta el día de su muerte.


	6. ATAÚD

Spoilers (subrayado)

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

***-*-*-*-*-*-* ATAÚD *-*-*-*-*-*-***

Integra despertó sobresaltada…respiraba con dificultad. Otra vez las pesadillas habían invadido su sueño apacible. Desde su última y 'nada agradable' conversación con el vampiro, éste no se había atrevido a entrar en la habitación de la humana. De vez en cuando, durante la noche, podía oír la risa siniestra de las vampíricas amantes; a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Era obra de la mala suerte que la habitación de Integra se encontrara cerca de la habitación de Alucard. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que ese vampiro estuviera con otras mujeres, dejando de lado, si estaban vivas o no?...La joven Hellsing daba vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero su obsesión con los cascos ligeros de su sirviente, no se lo permitió. En la mañana se miró en un espejito de viaje que llevaba, y se molestó por las leves ojeras que ya presentaba en el rostro. Planeaba tener un desayuno decente con una pequeña ración de la comida que llevaban, pero no se imaginó presenciar tal escena.

En el gran comedor se hallaban los soldados, generales, Walter, Seras, Alucard, Elizabetha…y las concubinas del vampiro. Estaban…hablando civilizadamente. Pensó que en cualquier momento una de ellas le saltaría encima a algún soldado y le hincaría el diente. No sucedió nada…al contrario, las mujeres al notar la presencia de Integra, se acercaron a ella, y tomándola de la mano la llevaron hasta su lugar. Alucard de vez en cuando le dirigía una fugaz mirada. Detestaba que la viera como bicho raro. Elizabetha por su parte, hacía tremendos corajes al saber que el vampiro había permitido que sus amantes se sentaran en la misma mesa que ella. Walter dio las buenas noticias de que en los diversos flancos donde se apostaron los contingentes de Hellsing, las plagas de ghouls habían sido erradicadas. Sin embargo las bajas eran considerables, y tardarían un poco más de tiempo en llegar para reunirse y salir de ese maldito lugar. Integra, con un peso menos de encima, se encaminó a sus habitaciones, no sin ser seguida por la mirada de Alucard. Cuando caminaba por el solitario pasillo se dio cuenta que las mujeres la seguían. Entró a su cuarto y vio con alegría que las vampiras no podían entrar…para eso debían ser 'invitadas'. El resto del día se la pasó en la biblioteca, o en su cuarto observando el tiempo pasar. De vez en cuando divisaba viejas carretelas de viajeros pasando por el camino polvoriento cercano al castillo. Al pasar cerca del castillo se persignaban o hacían una curiosa señal con los dedos para contrarrestar (según las leyendas que había escuchado) el mal de ojo. Se sentía presa en ese lugar, el ambiente la ahogaba, conseguía ponerla de mal humor…definitivamente el lugar no le gustaba. Ya entrada la tarde, fue la primera en tomar un rápido refrigerio y se dirigió a la biblioteca, rogando porque Alucard no se encontrara ahí. No lo encontró y pudo leer tranquilamente y sin interrupciones. Otra vez al dirigirse a su cuarto, las mujeres la siguieron. Esta vez Integra las vio con lástima y pensó en invitarlas a pasar. Si alguna de ellas intentaba algo, le llenaba la cabeza con balas bendecidas. Suspiró, y con un leve ademán las invitó a pasar. Ioana sonrió. Antes de que Integra pudiera negarse, Elena le quitó el saco y lo acomodó sobre el diván. Ioana y Marishka sin decir una palabra comenzaron a arreglar la cama. Integra las miró extrañada. Actuaban con demasiada cortesía para ser las 'novias' de Alucard. Ioana leyó sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa algo sarcástica, se apresuró a hablar.

-Debemos hacer que nuestra invitada se sienta a gusto, princesa…-

-No tengo ningún título de esa índole…- advirtió la humana en tono seco.

-Sabemos que no ostenta ninguno de esos títulos…pero el hecho de que esté con mi señor, la hace a usted la princesa…- Integra se mostró confundida ante la afirmación, pero Elena le advirtió a Ioana que no hablara de más.

-La otra mujer…¿qué es del conde?- la pregunta la incomodó y prefirió mostrarse sería por lo que dio una respuesta cortante.

-Su compañera…- Marishka levantó una ceja. Interesante el leve cambio de humor de la humana cuando le contestó.

-Usted no debe preocuparse…es la única para mi señor…le aseguro que aquella otra no significa nada para él.- Ioana y Marishka se sentaron en el borde de la cama, admirando a Integra preparándose para dormir. En el buró ya reposaba una pequeña taza de té de jazmín. Elena se recostó en el diván sin pena aparente. Marishka también leyó los pensamientos de la humana, y le lanzó la clásica pregunta comprometedora. Integra tomaba tranquilamente su té.

-Mi señor siempre ha estado rodeado de mujeres, pero para él solo ha habido una…- Inquirió Elena, mientras miraba fijamente a Integra. La humana no se inmutó. Marishka se preparó para 'atormentar' a la líder Hellsing.

-Es lógico que tenga varias concubinas…ninguna mujer se le negaría al conde…es un excelente amante, y…usted debe saberlo mejor que nadie- Integra casi escupe el té, por el tono tan elevado de semejante cuestión. Ioana soltó una risita al ver a Integra sonrojarse levemente por unos instantes.

-¿Yo?...- Sus manos temblaban por la presión, y optó por dejar la taza de nueva cuenta sobre el buró. Las 3 la miraban con perversión, esperando escuchar alguno que otro detalle pecaminoso.

-Claro…usted y el conde están 'juntos'…- ya no le gustó el rumbo que empezaba a tomar la conversación, y sobre todo la cara que puso Marishka al decir la palabra 'juntos'. Integra pudo sortear apenas el obstáculo cuando las mujeres ya preparaban el ataque.

-Recuerdo que el conde era un guerrero poderoso…y en la cama…era igual o aún más salvaje, y apasionado- dijo suspirando emocionada Elena recordando quién sabe qué tipo de cosas. Integra no sabía dónde esconder la cara de vergüenza. No le interesaba saber los tórridos detalles de la vida 'intima' de su sirviente. Esto apenas comenzaba. Marishka la secundó.

-Es cierto…es todo un demonio en la cama- Integra ya las observaba sintiendo el efecto de las palabras transformarse en un sonrojo ya visible. Ioana le puso broche de oro a la conversación.

-No hace falta que le contemos esas cosas…ella conoce perfectamente lo viril que es mi señor…yo la envidio…lo tiene todas las noches para ella sola- El colmo fue observar a Alucard materializarse por la pared, y quedar justo frente a la cama de Integra. No tuvo el valor de verlo a la cara. Se sentía acalorada justo en ese momento. Ioana miró significativamente a Alucard. Éste solo sonrió, negando con la cabeza. No estaba enterado de todo lo que habían hablado, pero se lo imaginaba por las mejillas rojas de Integra que la delataban, y que la humana no se dignaba a verlo.

-Nos retiramos, princesa…ha sido un honor servirle.- Elena habló, y las 3 le hicieron una reverencia y se esfumaron entrando a la pared.

-¿Te trataron bien?- sonrió el vampiro divertido al ver que Integra se alejaba cuando él se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Son muy educadas…para ser vampiros- Integra hablaba, mientras sin darse cuenta, se abanicaba con la sábana.

-¿Mucho calor?...- Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada lasciva de parte del vampiro. Sus palabras de seguro escondían un doble sentido. Mala idea el haberles permitido a esas vampiras entrar, y enterarse ella de tan inmorales actos.

-Algo…- la humana dejó de abanicarse y se dispuso, ya más tranquila, a tomar lo poco que quedaba de su té. Vaya que Alucard disfrutaría esa noche. Con voz gruesa y sensual le habló acercándose más a ella. El contacto le produjo un estremecimiento.

-¿Puedo saber de que hablaban con tanto interés?...- Pidió con un dejo de aparente inocencia el vampiro. Integra casi volvía a escupir el té por segunda ocasión. ¿Y ahora como se salía de ese aprieto?

-Me hablaban acerca de ti…- Integra rezaba porque el vampiro se sintiera satisfecho con la respuesta, y que no le preguntara nada más…Alucard fue más lejos.

-¿Cosas buenas…o malas?- el tono de voz del no muerto se hizo más provocativo, e Integra ya no sabía dónde meterse.

-Cosas…- Alucard le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante y la miro con deseo. Integra sintió nuevamente que el calor la invadía…el vampiro no la dejó en paz.

-Si, pero…¿qué tipo de 'cosas'?- la entonación le sonó diferente a Integra. Ese maldito vampiro se divertía a costa de lo que ya sabía que Integra iba a responder. La humana tragó saliva y trató de cambiar el tema.

-No me hagas decírtelo…- los ojos de Integra le rogaban en silencio al vampiro que se detuviera. Alucard arqueó una ceja en señal de que no iba a detenerse.

-No puede ser tan malo…dímelo- Alucard siguió usando ese tono sugerente, que sabía que le resultaba con las mujeres. Integra respiró hondo, y ya con ese maldito sonrojo otra vez visible, le dio la tan anhelada respuesta al no muerto.

-Bueno, ellas me dijeron que tienes…buena fama como…amante- esto último provocó la risa arrogante del vampiro. Integra no podía sentirse más incómoda. Con preocupación se dio cuenta que su sirviente quería seguir preguntando.

-¿Y que más…?- habló en tono demandante el no muerto. El dueño de tal voz tan sugerente ya había eliminado el espacio físico entre su master y él. Integra deseaba patearlo, o mínimo correrlo para que no le siguiera haciendo más preguntas. No pasó nada. Alucard seguía ahí, esperando la respuesta. Integra volvió a tomar aire. Esto último le iba a costar muchísimo decírselo.

-Que…eres un…demonio en la cama- Integra se tocó la sien, en un intento por aliviar el agobio al que el vampiro la sometía. La risa se hizo más fuerte, pero seguía destilando sensualidad y perversión.

-Te dije que tengo 'excelentes cualidades'…¿y eso fue todo?...¿o te preguntaron algo más…?- Alucard la miró fijamente esperando. El sonrojo de la mujer aumentó. El vampiro se sentía desfallecer. Hacía enormes esfuerzos para no tirársele encima y hacerla suya. Recordó el rechazo de la humana, y su semblante se puso serio por unos momentos.

-No fue precisamente una pregunta…ellas creen que yo…- Integra se calló. No podía decirle esas cosas. Era preferible que él las averiguara leyendo sus pensamientos. El vampiro siguió insistiéndole para que le dijera.

-Ellas creen que yo…he comprobado ese tipo de cosas…contigo- Alucard alzó las cejas. Les pidió a sus concubinas que trataran con Integra, pero esto si que era un descubrimiento. Integra Hellsing estaba completamente sonrojada y no volteaba a ver a su sirviente por culpa de esa afirmación. Todo había salido a pedir de boca.

-Puedes comprobarlas cuando quieras…- el tono excedía todo lo permitido en una conversación normal entre hombre y mujer. La sensualidad con la que le habló la hizo sobresaltarse. Le ordenó casi a gritos que saliera inmediatamente de su cuarto.

Integra no logró conciliar el sueño. En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de esas mujeres. Pensó en acudir de nueva cuenta a la biblioteca para buscar algún libro que la ayudara a dormir. Antes de poder salir de su habitación, pudo ver por una rendija de la puerta, que Alucard se dirigía misteriosamente hacia una parte no explorada del castillo. La curiosidad la invadió y decidió seguirlo. Lo observó caminar por un amplio corredor que daba hacia unas escaleras algo erosionadas. El no muerto abrió la puerta y entró con sigilo. Integra llegó unos minutos después al lugar. Alucard recorría el gran mausoleo con desinterés, hasta que su vista se posó en dos sarcófagos que descansaban en medio del lugar. La losa que los cubría tenía talladas las figuras de un hombre y de una mujer. Con lentitud se acercó a la tumba de la mujer y se arrodilló, y luego dio un rápido vistazo a la tumba del hombre, cuya loza se encontraba semi-abierta. Integra lo observó en silencio y comenzó a atar cabos…los retratos, Elizabetha, su título de conde, Mina Harker, su relación con Van Helsing, los empalamientos, ahora todo tenía sentido, algo agobiada por sus descubrimientos, y la manera en que el vampiro se había burlado de ella, decidida entró al mausoleo para encararlo.

-Conoces muy bien este lugar…Vlad Tepeş, conde Drácula, Alucard, ¿o debería llamarte Vlad Draculea III y príncipe de Valaquia también?- Alucard la observó de pie a su lado.

-Ya te diste cuenta…definitivamente eres muy astuta- el vampiro sonrió con sorna, ante la indiferencia de su ama.

-¿Por qué decidiste ocultarme todo esto?-

-No te oculté nada…solo esperaba que lo descubrieras por ti misma- Integra estaba demasiado cansada para discutir por nimiedades con su sirviente. Se alejó de él, pero una pregunta le cruzó por la mente, y supuso que lo mejor era externarla.

-¿Son tus ancestros?- dijo la humana refiriéndose específicamente a las 2 tumbas al centro del lugar.

-No…se suponía que esta era mi tumba…- dijo el no muerto señalando el sarcófago de loza con la figura tallada del hombre. Le señaló la tumba donde estaba la figura de la mujer.

-Esa es la de Elizabetha…- Integra se quedó un rato más viendo al no muerto y sus extrañas reacciones.

-No tienes porqué quejarte…está contigo y es una vampiro ¿no es eso todo lo que deseabas?- Alucard la miró de medio lado y sonrió arrogante.

-No tengo ninguna queja…acepto lo que soy…me gusta- los ojos rojos centellearon de diversión.

-Tú y tu arrogancia…- Integra ya se iba, cuando la mano de Alucard la detuvo por el brazo.

-Mi arrogancia al menos me permite ver que tengo una oportunidad y no voy a desaprovecharla…la tuya parece haberte cegado- habló con parsimonia el vampiro mientras Integra se soltaba con brusquedad del agarre. Esas palabras le parecieron dirigidas a ella, y no toleró la voz cortante de Alucard.

-Soy una Hellsing…¿qué esperabas?- habló la humana con un dejo de soberbia y orgullo desmedido. Alucard no esbozó la sonrisa burlona que Integra esperaba, al contrario su rostro se mostró serio y ecuánime al hablar.

-Te esfuerzas demasiado en ocultar lo que piensas y sientes…- Integra se quedó sin palabras. Alucard se le acercó y la miró con un semblante de amargura.

-Es mi deber…-

-Siempre preocupándote por Hellsing…¿y tú qué?-

-Yo soy la menos importante…- Alucard frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo eres…?- Integra no pudo más y caminó lentamente a la salida. El pecho le dolía.

Esa noche, Integra tampoco pudo dormir. Su mente trabajaba en las últimas palabras de Alucard, y lo que había querido decir con ellas. Se preocupó pues tal vez era muy obvia al estar cerca de él. Se reprendió por ser tan descuidada. Aburrida, se levantó y recorrió las partes del castillo que le gustaban, hasta que el día clareó. Fue a la sala, y se encontró con Alucard. Un silencio incómodo los inundó hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un soldado.

-Señor Alucard!...perdone que no le haya avisado antes…pero es que…- balbuceaba a duras penas el hombre, pidiendo a dios que el vampiro no se enfureciera.

-Que pasa…- espetó Integra indiferente.

-B…bueno es que…la señorita Elizabetha…no está. Parece que uno de los hombres la vio salir del castillo hacia el bosque…- el soldado cerró los ojos esperando un golpe. Los abrió con temor para comprobar que estaba ileso. El vampiro se quedó estático, dirigiéndole una mirada fría. Integra se sorprendió. Era evidente que el vampiro amaba a Elizabetha. Con un semblante de amargura, miró fijamente al no muerto.

-Ve a buscarla…- Integra no dijo nada más al ver como Alucard, ni siquiera esperaba que ella le diera permiso. No terminó la oración cuando el no muerto ya se había desvanecido. Walter llegó con más buenas noticias. Los contingentes se habían reunido y era cuestión de días u horas que llegaran hasta ellos. Pronto se irían de ese lugar.

***-*-*-*-*-*-* EN EL BOSQUE… *-*-*-*-*-*-***

Alucard caminaba lentamente por el lugar. Recordó su peculiar 'bosque de los empalados' y sonrió despreocupado. Donde antes habían estado las estacas donde miles de turcos, sajones y otras gentes más habían muerto, se encontraban ahora árboles frondosos y llenos de vida. Se internó hasta la parte más profunda, y guiado por la esencia de Elizabetha siguió caminando. Se detuvo cuando la encontró en el pasto sentada junto a un hombre. No podía distinguir su cara. Gritó su nombre para que ella se diera cuenta que Alucard la estaba buscando. El hombre se descubrió la cara. Los lentes maltrechos, el rostro quemado y las extremidades casi destrozadas lo confundieron por un momento. En cuestión de segundos se halló rodeado de 10 freaks vestidos como los soldados de Hellsing, apuntándole. El mayor Max Montana le sonrió diabólicamente. Le acarició la mejilla a Elizabetha.

-Que maravilloso encuentro…-

-Los gusanos como tú son difíciles de exterminar…- el no muerto le sonrió con sorna.

-Verás…tuve algunos problemas para encontrarte, pero…valió la pena- Alucard comenzó a entenderlo todo.

-Usaste un señuelo…-

-Si…resultó a la perfección. Admito que en el momento lo subestimé.- Max Montana le sonrió, y miró a Elizabetha significativamente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Alucard se sentía como un estúpido. Había sido engañado de forma infantil por esa impostora. No se dio cuenta antes. La habría matado con sus propias manos.

-¿Sigues usando esos chips?...sabes que son una basura…-

-No…esta vez usamos algo mejor…El Dr. usó ADN, de tu amada Mina Harker…- Alucard no dijo nada. Esperó que la palabrería del sujeto ese le sirviera para aprovechar la distracción y sacar la Cassull y la Jackal.

-Es nuestro último experimento y un modelo de vampiro mejorado…yo le veo mucho futuro- en una fracción de segundo, el no muerto ya empuñaba sus armas, y disparó hasta no dejar rastro alguno de los freaks que le apuntaban. El mayor tomó bruscamente a Elizabetha del brazo, y se burló de Alucard.

-Vamos…dispárale a ella, mátala si puedes- el vampiro dudó. Max Montana sonreía victorioso. Siguió hablando lleno de orgullo de su creación.

-Eres tan predecible…has perdido tu fortaleza, _No Life King_…por fin después de tantos años hemos descubierto tu punto débil-

-Soy invencible…- el mayor le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica. Alucard se puso más furioso.

-tsk, tsk…debes ser un poco más humilde…mi objetivo contigo no era destruirte…sería como un suicidio-

-¿Entonces porqué estás aquí?

-Es algo difícil de explicar…mi plan era alejarte de Hellsing mediante mi señuelo- el no muerto entendió a medias la explicación del mayor.

-Déjame explicarme con más calma…Sin un amo a quien servir estás completamente perdido…así que espero que te hayas despedido de la bella _Fraülein_- Alucard abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa. La aseveración de Max Montana le hizo hervir la sangre.

-Le dolerá un poco cuando alguno de los freaks espía la muerda…tal vez la violen antes, pero no debes preocuparte, cuando sea un ghoul no sentirá nada…- Montana volvió a reírse a carcajadas. Sintió la sangre de Elizabetha manchar su rostro. Las detonaciones de la Cassull cesaron minutos después. La freak estaba destrozada sobre el suelo. El Mayor sostenía la mano de la freak, que se movía convulsionante, hasta que Montana la arrojó al suelo junto a lo que quedaba de Elizabetha. Los restos de la freak se hicieron polvo y se dispersaron en el viento. Montana se reía, presa del pánico mientras retrocedía arrastrándose.

-¿No vas a suplicar por tu miserable vida?-

-Si lo hago…¿me dejarías ir?- el Mayor lo miró burlonamente. Alucard se tomó unos minutos para contestarle.

-…No.- y el bosque se cimbró con los potentes disparos de la Cassull y la Jackal combinadas. Después de terminarse las municiones de ambas lo miró con asco. Sus miembros parcialmente robotizados aún se movían. El vampiro le puso el pie sobre el cuello del mayor, y luego uno a uno le fue arrancado los miembros hasta que el cuerpo dejó de moverse. Con sus propias manos rompió los circuitos de los miembros de Montana hasta dejarlo como una pila de piezas de basura. Regresó al castillo y a la entrada les ordenó a unos gitanos que estaban a su servicio que quemaran 'la basura que había dejado en el bosque'. De lejos vio la pequeña humareda que comenzaba a extenderse hacia el cielo. Entró apresuradamente, viendo consternado como había soldados destrozados en el patio, otros ya comenzaban a transformarse en ghouls. Tuvo que exterminarlos. Su mente se encontraba en hallar a Integra a salvo. Corrió escaleras arriba. En el pasillo que conducía las habitaciones encontró 3 soldados muertos con el escudo de Hellsing arrancado de las ropas, y un agujero en el pecho. Los chips estaban en el suelo. Esos eran los espías. Llegó hasta la biblioteca y encontró a Walter sosteniendo a Integra. La humana tenía una pistola en la mano y respiraba dificultosamente. Con la otra mano se cubría el cuello. Walter habló.

-Es imposible que el Dr. Trevelian llegue hasta aquí- Su cara, como pocas veces, después de ser convertido en vampiro; expresaba pena y frustración. Alucard lo miró sin comprender. Integra habló con un hilo de voz.

-Nos emboscaron…no tuve tiempo de nada…me mordieron- el vampiro comprendió la gravedad de la herida. Ahora Integra no tenía ninguna posibilidad. El no muerto habló, esperando que ahora más que nunca su master aceptara. Con amargura vio que Integra se apuntaba con el arma a la cabeza. Alucard de un manotazo se la quitó.

-Siempre sacrificándote…puedes cambiar tu elección.-

-No…- Integra hizo un gesto de dolor a la vez que trataba de sentarse en el sillón.

-Solo quiero que escuches mi propuesta…- Integra lo miró con odio.

-Tú sabías de todo esto…eres un traidor!- la joven Hellsing se sentó pesadamente en el sillón. La vista comenzaba a nublársele y sabía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

-Fue una trampa…hasta yo caí en ella- espetaba Alucard, contrariado por lo testaruda que podía ser Integra.

-Creo que no estoy para discusiones…- una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo le adornó el rostro cuando comenzó a sentir un ardor horrible en la mordedura.

-Integra…no puedo pedirte nada que no quieras, pero…si bebieras de mi sangre…- la humana lo miró fríamente. Esa mirada lo interrumpió.

-¿Y condenarme para siempre?...- el dolor aumentó y su respiración se hacía más irregular, sus latidos apenas eran audibles.

-No…no te condenarás….te volverás tan fuerte como yo, pero no serás un vampiro completo- Integra lo miró sorprendida. Alucard permaneció impasible. Integra comenzó a sudar. Las gotitas en su frente denotaban que estaba nerviosa, y que su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir la mordedura. Entonces recordó Hellsing, su poderosa organización (si ella deseaba morir, o convertirse en ghoul) quedaría en manos de algún ambicioso miembro de la mesa redonda. Si beber sangre de vampiro significaba que tendría tiempo para seguir dirigiendo Hellsing, entonces su decisión no era tan difícil. La humana aspiró profundamente y tratando de controlar su nerviosismo y los horribles síntomas, se dispuso a hablar.

-Si…- el silencio prevaleció. Walter la miró asustado. Alucard esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Si, qué?- Integra arqueó una ceja. Estaba claro que el vampiro deseaba escuchar la oración completa.

-Si quiero beber tu sangre…- Alucard volvió a sonreír desquiciadamente. Integra no podía creer lo que había dicho. Con miedo, vio como Alucard se quitó la gabardina y desabrochándose la camisa, dejó al descubierto su pecho. Quería que ella bebiera de ahí. Con una navaja que Walter le dio (por orden de la misma Integra) se hizo una cortada, y esperó pacientemente que Integra se acercara. La humana caminó hasta Alucard, y lo miró fijamente. El líquido carmín resbalaba ya por el varonil pecho en forma de pequeñas gotas. Integra tragó saliva, y pegó sus labios al pecho del vampiro. La lengua humana lamió tímidamente la herida. Alucard estaba extasiado, para él era casi como una caricia, y eso lo enloquecía de placer. Ella sintió que se ahogaba con la sangre, con ese sabor metálico que por un momento la hizo apartarse…después una extraña ansiedad la hizo volver a lamer la herida. Esta vez la estaba succionando con fuerza. Alucard cerró los ojos ante esa sensación tan placentera. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre ya resbalaba por el mentón de Integra. Después de unos minutos el vampiro la detuvo, tomándola por los hombros. La joven Hellsing respiraba entrecortadamente y con los ojos cerrados recorría sus labios con la lengua, en busca de más sangre. Abrió los ojos al sentirse observada por Alucard. Él la miraba con auténtico deseo, con una sonrisa divertida le señaló el mentón. El vampiro nunca se imaginó la reacción de su master. Integra recorrió con los dedos su mentón y cuidadosamente se limpió el rastro de sangre, luego se llevó los dedos a la boca, y saboreó la sangre hasta dejarlos limpios. Nuevamente pasó la lengua por sus labios, y finalmente sobre sus incipientes colmillos. Las marcas de la mordedura del freak habían desaparecido, y ella parecía sentirse bien. Varios pensamientos indecentes invadieron al vampiro al verla así; no pudo disimularlo, porque su mirada lo traicionó, e Integra se dio cuenta.

-¡vampiro idiota!- murmuró ella por lo bajo. Alucard sonrió de medio lado dejando ver uno de sus colmillos. Sí, seguía siendo la misma Integra. Suspiró largamente agradecido porque los cambios en su master no eran notorios; y sintiéndose complacido al ver que ella lo había aceptado. Integra ni se imaginaba todo lo que provocaba en el vampiro.


	7. CLAN

Hola, holita!! Al fin, terminé este chapter de mi fic...estuvo algo difícil porque introduje a manera de un pequeño xover a varios personajes de los libros de Anne Rice (le pertenecen a ella, no me demanden...) con Hellsing, y el uso del nombre de algunos clanes vampíricos del juego de Rol 'mascarada' (si no mal recuerdo ese es el nombre...) espero que les guste...los personajes Lucius, Maximilian, Clarisse, Ivana, Alexander y Dimitri si son de mi invención.

Spoilers (subrayado)

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

***-*-*-*-*-*-* CLAN *-*-*-*-*-*-***

Bucarest, Rumania. 2 días desde que consiguieron moverse de aquel cascajo que su detestable sirviente llamaba hogar. La caballería había logrado llegar y ahora ella y su gente se hospedaban en el _InterContinental_...5 estrellas ni más ni menos...adecuado para Integra Hellsing...

Grandes ventanales, habitación tipo condo, con todos los lujos dignos de estos lados de Europa...la inquilina no lo estaba disfrutando. Las cortinas carmesí permanecieron cerradas todo el tiempo, y la cama, que en condiciones normales a cualquier humano le parecería cómoda, la hizo repelar. Las horas de sueño no eran de 'sueño' en si...solo su cuerpo caía en un semi-letargo y sus ojos se cerraban como si con eso pudiera recuperar fuerzas...el asunto del hambre/sed no era tan aterrador. Ahora entendía con claridad la negativa de Seras Victoria de beber sangre humana...era difícil, pero siendo una 'incompleta', no habría problema.

Integra Hellsing dio vueltas en la cama tratando de no asquearse al recordar su patética conversión incompleta. Ahora hasta sus generales la miraban con un grado mayor de temor...siempre lo había inspirado, pero ahora el miedo era de otra clase. _Como si estuvieran frente a un monstruo..._Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Sus ojos de color azul no cambiaron, a excepción del día anterior donde pudo notar que destellaron rojo por instantes cuando olió sangre a la distancia. Los sentidos agudizados tampoco suponían u problema...lo que la molestaba era la actitud de Alucard. La trataba como un objeto de su propiedad...¡A ella...a Integra Hellsing...!

Cuando el día del ansiado regreso a Inglaterra se logró, Alucard le había espetado que con la transformación no había forma de que ella siguiera el absurdo compromiso con Sir William. Ese día una limosina negra los recogió en el hotel, y en un hangar privado el Boeing de Hellsing se preparaba para el viaje. Alucard se sentó al lado de Integra durante el trayecto al aeropuerto de Bucarest.

- deja de mirarme, Alucard...- el no muerto sonrió. _Sentidos vampíricos bien desarrollados...y la sorpresa...Integra era un 'hibrido'..._

- lo siento master...tu nueva...apariencia es...atrayente...mucho, diría yo...- Integra se acomodó los anteojos y los ojos azules destilaron odio. _Tú me hiciste lo que soy ahora..._

- gracias por recordármelo...pensé que tu ego ya se había saciado cuando me tuviste a tu merced bebiendo tu sangre...- e Integra hizo un gesto de repudio. Los generales de división que la acompañaban se vieron entre sí, y desviaron totalmente la mirada de su jefa.

- ¿eso...? no...mi ego no tuvo nada que ver Integra...fue una cuestión de...puro placer...- uno de los generales tosió nerviosamente. La joven Hellsing entrecerró los ojos.

- el placer fue solo tuyo, Alucard...- Integra cerró la ventanilla, algo molesta por el brillo del sol. Las leyendas de vampiros respecto al sol no eran más que eso...le gustaba andar bajo el sol, pero hoy simplemente no lo soportaba.

- ya te acostumbrarás...a mi tampoco me gustan mucho los días soleados...prefiero la oscuridad...-

- gracias por mostrarme compasión...aunque es algo tarde...le hubieras dado un uso estupendo al desistir de convertirme en...esto...-

- fue TU decisión...yo no te forcé...-

- pero no te negaste...- dijo ella sobándose la sien, y tratando de acostumbrarse a su nuevo estado semi-vampírico.

- Integra-sama...llegamos...-

El vuelo fue tranquilo. Integra pudo controlar mejor sus sentidos cada que una nueva oleada de aromas dentro del avión la asaltaba. Alucard la vio cerrar los ojos, lamiéndose los labios de vez en cuando. _La transformación de su ama lo traía vuelto loco. Si lograba convencer a Integra de completar la transformación...él sería el primero en aceptar sin objeción alguna...lo deseaba casi tan desesperadamente como la deseaba a ella..._

- ¿buscando algún aperitivo, Integra...?- la joven Hellsing abrió los ojos y se sonrojó.

- no...por si no lo recuerdas, YO no bebo sangre...- dijo ella en tono casi infantil. Alucard se echó a reír.

- tu fuerza de voluntad es admirable mi condesa...¿pero no te ha cruzado por la mente la idea de...probar algo nuevo...?- Integra lo miró fríamente cuando la azafata le llevó hasta la pequeña mesa de su asiento, una bandeja con comida. La joven Hellsing agradeció con amabilidad; y miró al vampiro sonriéndole con sorna.

- vamos...¿no vas a probarla...?- el no muerto hizo un ademán con la mano, instándola a que comiera. Ella le dio unos cuantos bocados al sencillo almuerzo. Sentía los olores y sabores penetrantes del platillo típico rumano que le habían servido...solo que un 'poco' más desabridos. Tragó con esfuerzo como si hubiera comido hojas de papel en lugar de ese apetecible pollo condimentado y mamaliga.

- ¿qué tal...? son excelentes las delicias culinarias de mi país, si me permites decirlo...- Integra suspiró hondamente, y tomó un sorbo de vino. Sintió su sabor...pero de nueva cuenta le supo desabrido.

- ¿no tienes otra cosa qué hacer...cuidar a Seras...?¿buscar a 'otra' fiel y dulce compañera que al final resulte una traidora...?- Alucard abrió los ojos como plato y se quedó callado. Integra lo miró contrariada, porque no encontró respuesta en los labios de sus sirviente.

- yo no sabía...- musitó él casi en un susurro. Integra lo escuchó perfectamente. _Era como si estuviera disculpándose con ella..._

- olvídalo...la próxima vez que escojas a tus amantes, maneja estándares más altos...para que el cuento del viejo amor vuelto a la vida, no te engañe de nuevo...- dicho esto, la joven Hellsing se levantó y depositó la bandeja casi llena con comida, en un carrito de servicio.

La llegada a Inglaterra fue lo esperado. La guardia civil y gente de la milicia los escoltó (nada ostentosos ni llamativos, para fortuna de ella) desde el aeropuerto de Londres, hasta la mansión. Cuando Integra entró a sus aposentos, su propia habitación le pareció más sombría, oscura, y más grande. Al centro de la habitación, la enorme cama-ataúd retráctil con dosel, la mortificó. Era un híbrido, no había razón para perder su identidad todavía...tan pronto...Alucard entró como si nada.

- Seras se encargó de todo...solo cambiaron las cortinas y la cama...-

- el que me hayas 'convertido' no te da derecho a entrar de esa manera...-

- soy un vampiro...las cortesías hace mucho que las dejé de utilizar...-

- no es cortesía...fuiste un príncipe hace más de 500 años...deberías demostrar los modales apropiados...y más en la habitación de una dama...-

- no eres solo una dama...eres una condesa...- Integra iba a replicarle, pero Walter entró muy alterado, con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano...

- tiene una llamada, Integra-sama...-

- ¿quién es...?- Walter le entregó el teléfono.

- c-creo que le gustará que él mismo se lo diga...- Integra frunció el ceño.

- ¿diga...?-

- ¿Integra Hellsing...?- preguntó el hombre rubio al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Uno de sus más grandes enemigos se había atrevido a crear a un híbrido...esto ya lo sabían los _otros_...

- ¿quién habla...?- la joven preguntó enojada, mientras miraba a Alucard. Estaba serio como pocas veces. La risa maníaca que siempre estaba presente...había desaparecido.

- Oh...mis disculpas...- Integra pudo escuchar una risa morbosa en respuesta. - ¿podría hablar con _Vlad_...por favor? Soy un viejo amigo suyo...de hace...años...- Integra enarcó una ceja. _Vlad_...no Alucard..._Vlad_...La persona lo conocía bien. Dio un pequeño gruñido y le pasó la bocina a un sorprendido Alucard.

- ¿si...?-

- _Draculea_...que sorpresa ver que sigues 'vivo'...- el hombre de nuevo volvió a reírse con ironía. Alucard reconoció la nada placentera voz y la sangre, su fuerza de vida se arremolinó en sus rejuvenecidas venas, hirviendo como producto de la ira.

- Lord de Lioncourt...¿no me digas que te tomaste otro merecido descanso, y volviste a despertar...? ¿ahora que fue lo que hiciste...sobreviviste alimentándote de ratas...como tu compañero...?-

- que bueno oír que te da gusto saber que estoy bien...-

- ¿qué es lo que quieres...?- preguntó el no muerto con coraje. Estuvo a punto de romper la frágil bocina del aparato telefónico.

- ohhh...calma viejo amigo...llamé para saber cómo estabas tú...o debo decir...ella...-

- no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, _Lestat..._- Integra se quedó inmóvil y sorprendida. ¿Lestat? ¿¡_ese _Lestat..._!_?

- eso es lo que yo debería decir, Vlad...¿en qué demonios estás pensando...?- Alucard frunció el ceño, y cada músculo en su frio cuerpo se tensó. _Malditas reacciones humanas..._

- es mi problema, tú ocúpate de los tuyos...- Integra escuchó la sarta de acusaciones en su contra de parte del tal Lestat. La lejana voz de la compañía femenina de Lestat se escuchó al fondo, pidiéndole que se moderara con sus palabras hacia Alucard.

- bien...bien...estoy tratando de no perder la paciencia...lo que yo hice hace años no fue nada...comparado con esto...¿por qué no la convertiste, o la mataste...?- Integra supo que estaban hablando de ella.

- ¿qué hubieras hecho tú, Lestat...? ¡no estaba al borde de la muerte...la transformación no se completó...no pude hacer nada más...!- Lestat escuchó las palabras de su principal enemigo, y vio de reojo a Jesse...ella le sonrió con serenidad y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- si...supimos de tu pequeña aventura en Rumania...-

- no me interesa...-

- si yo fuera tú, me interesaría...los _demás _van por ti...no van a permitir que _ella _siga viva...- Lestat advirtió y sin contemplaciones, colgó.

***-*-*-*-*-*-* VIERNES, 10:30 P.M. *-*-*-*-*-*-***

Las limosinas, alguno que otro auto de lujo, y otros a pie, comenzaron a llegar a la mansión Hellsing. Esta era la peor idea que Alucard había tenido en un buen rato. _Convocar una reunión urgente de sus congéneres no era para nada alentador, y menos en el estado medio humano, medio vampiro de Integra...posiblemente la estarían observando como deliciosa sangre fresca...y...virgen..._

- ¿estoy presentable...?- preguntó Integra dándose la vuelta frente a su sirviente. El entallado vestido negro resaltó la piel de porcelana, los ojos azul acero, y las facciones femeninas de su adorada ama. El deseo lo abrumó...lo abrumó como nunca...porque había logrado reconocerlo como aquella vez en que ella lo despertó de su largo sueño. Afuera de la mansión, la concentración de automóviles entrando y saliendo de la propiedad, atrajo por momentos a los vecinos curiosos. El cabello rubio y ondulado caía en cascada sobre sus hombros..._tardaría mucho tiempo en convencerla...pero sabía que de un momento a otro ella accedería y sería suya...para siempre...por toda la eternidad..._

- estás perfecta...-

- esto no fue una buena idea...Alucard, que tal si...- él nunca vio a Integra Hellsing tan inquieta y preocupada como ahora...estaba rota...presentaba la misma vulnerabilidad que cuando la conoció a los 13 años...

- no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, Integra...¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió y él le tomó la mano. La guió al salón de juntas...Los vampiros antiguos, los 'solitarios', y los líderes (alfas) de los respectivos clanes se levantaron en un acto de reverencia y saludo a la joven recién llegada...Walter esperaba atento por alguna señal de peligro hacia su ama...

- Louis de Pointe du Lac...- dijo el vampiro más cercano extendiéndole la mano, a manera de saludo.

- Integra Wingates Hellsing...- replicó ella. Louis le presentó a su compañera.

- Merrick Mayfair...encantada...- la compañera de Louis la miró fijamente, tranquilizando las ganas de morderla...con la semi-transformación, el olor de Integra era más tentador para los predadores presentes. Algunos hasta externaron su malestar, alejándose de ella. Alucard sujetó a Integra de la cintura, remarcando su estatus como futuro compañero de la joven Hellsing. Lestat y Jesse se sentaron frente a Louis y Merrick...Integra con Alucard a su lado estaban a la cabeza, siendo vigilados en todo momento por Walter...

- estamos en territorio peligroso, Vlad...- uno de los vampiros al otro lado de la mesa se levantó. Todos los demás escucharon atentos...era un antiguo...

- solo quiero que sepan que ella es mía...nadie se atreve a tocarla...o muere. Sabes que no hablo en vano, Marius...- Integra pudo ver que no se llevaban muy bien.

- lo sé Vlad, pero date cuenta que nos estás poniendo en peligro...tal y como hizo Lestat, hace tiempo...- el aludido se ofendió, y Alucard le sonrió con sorna...

- oye Marius...la situación es con él, no conmigo...- otro vampiro de nombre Armand habló.

- no podemos dejar que las cosas se queden así...tienes que tomar una decisión...la matas, o terminas de convertirla...- espetó él con odio, viendo a Louis y luego a Merrick.

- ¿qué tienes en mente, entonces, Vlad Draculea...?- habló otro. Era uno joven...se llamaba Lucius...del clan Malkavian.

- mi nombre es Alucard...y lo que yo haga con ella es mi problema...se lo dije a Lestat y se los digo a ustedes...-

- nuestra raza está en peligro...- secundó otro joven, del clan de Ravnos. Maximilian era su nombre. Los clanes de Assamita, Tremere, Tzimisce y Ventrue también estaban presentes a través de sus respectivos líderes.

- el hecho de que sea una 'híbrido' nos puede proporcionar ventajas, ¿no creen?- preguntó una joven. Clarisse del clan Ventrue...

- ella tiene razón...- otra joven líder se levantó de su asiento. Ivana del clan Assamita...

- ¡nos está exponiendo al mundo...debemos pasar desapercibidos para los humanos!- espetó otro. Alexander del clan Tremere...

- dejen que él se haga cargo, es un antiguo...debe saber qué hacer en estos casos...- replicó uno más, sentado plácidamente y contemplando a Integra con deseo. Dimitri del clan Tzimisce...él esperó que Alucard hablara, pero en lugar de eso, solo le dedicó una mirada de clara advertencia. _Y pensar que alguna vez había pertenecido a ese clan...en otros tiempos..._

- los demás clanes que no están presentes, se niegan a lo que tu pretendes, Vlad...Tratarán de asesinarla por todos los medios...- la voz delicada pero fuerte de Maharet rezumbó en la habitación. En instantes se hallaba sentada junto a Marius.

- los solitarios también nos oponemos, Maharet...- la voz de una mujer riéndose con ironía, alertó a Alucard.

- Erzébeth...- musitó el no muerto, mientras Marius y Armand luchaban por contenerse para no matarla.

- Maharet...Vlad...veo que también hay otros antiguos...vaya...¡que reunión más espléndida...!- dijo y miró con desprecio a Integra.

- Erzébeth...es increíble que tengas las agallas para presentarte ante tu familia...a la que casi traicionas...- Ivana volvió a hablar.

- ¿desde cuándo los jóvenes tienen permitido hablar en las reuniones, Maharet...?¡qué falta de respeto...!- la vampira se acercó a Vlad y le acarició la cara...él le quitó la mano, y la vio con asco.

- no fuiste requerida en esta reunión, Bathory...- dijo Lestat incomodándose levemente por su presencia. Jesse mostró los colmillos en actitud defensiva. Lioncourt le tomó la mano para tranquilizarla.

- soy una _Dracul_...mi sangre y mi familia están implicadas...-

- no te atrevas a emparentarte conmigo, Erzébeth...- dijo Alucard con coraje. Maharet pidió silencio y contempló con curiosidad a Integra, que estaba seria. El torrente de dimes y diretes entre jóvenes, antiguos, alfas y solitarios aumentó en proporciones desmesuradas...Alucard solo se dedicó a escuchar los pros y los contras de su 'apresurada' decisión. Integra cerró los ojos, y dio un fuerte manotazo sobre la mesa. Gracias a su nueva y extraña condición 'mitad/mitad' la mesa crujió ante la fuerza empleada, y provocó algunas grietas en la superficie del mueble. Todos los presentes se quedaron callados.

- que no se les olvide que yo también estoy presente...- si todos los demás vampiros no hubieran sabido de antemano que Integra era una 'incompleta', hubieran dado por hecho que estaban ante la temible presencia de una antigua. Maharet sonrió ante la valentía de la semi-humana.

- Srita. Integra Hellsing...¿tiene algo qué decir...?- Marius le sonrió a Alucard, y éste rodó los ojos.

- por supuesto...lo que ustedes han estado haciendo es juzgar sin conocer...Alucard me dio la oportunidad de seguir al frente de Hellsing...así que no se cuál es el gran problema con eso...- Jesse le sonrió a Lestat, y le susurró al oído...

- parece que tu 'querido amigo' ya encontró a su compañera...son tal para cual...- y Jesse volvió a sonreír.

- así parece...- dijo Lestat, e intercambió miradas cómplices con Louis y Merrick.

- el hecho de que no haya sido transformada por completo, representa una amenaza, srita. Hellsing...usted no tiene debilidades, y posee todas nuestras fortalezas...- Armand habló, viendo fijamente la reacción de Alucard.

- ¿y eso...es malo...?-

- claro...imagine qué harían los que odian a los de nuestra especie, si la tienen en sus manos...¡usted se convertiría en un arma para ser utilizada contra nosotros...!-

- ¡ella nunca haría eso!-

- pero ella te ordena que mates a los de tu especie...- Armand volvió a hablar, con pesar, y odio hacia la humana.

- silencio...- ordenó Maharet con voz imperiosa. Todos callaron.

- ¿es virgen todavía...?- preguntó Maharet ansiosa de conocer la respuesta. Integra se sonrojó, cuando algunos de los vampiros se rieron torcidamente.

- si, lo es...no conoce varón...- dijo Alucard serio, e inconscientemente relamiéndose los labios.

- entonces aún hay oportunidad...- espetó Maharet.

- no lo haré...-

- deja que lo haga uno de nosotros...- habló Marius...

- no...-

- ¡entonces, termina con ella!- gritó exasperado Armand.

- no...- y de pronto Alucard sintió la cálida mano de Integra, tomarle la mano, y mirarlo intensamente a los ojos.

- si acepto convertirme...¿podré...? ¿podré tener...herederos...?- todos se quedaron callados. Maharet sonrió algo más tranquila.

- ¿por qué te preocupa tanto ese tema...? Siendo una inmortal, podrás estar al frente de tu organización por siempre...- y Maharet entendió el deseo que vio en los ojos de Integra. Marius se adelantó.

- no se ha intentado, pero si la consumación física se da en tu fase humana, es muy posible...- respondió ligeramente Marius. Maharet asintió. Alucard miró a su master con intensidad.

- entonces necesito tiempo para romper mi compromiso...voy a casarme con un humano. En mi condición, dudo que él...- e Integra calló. Las compañeras de Lestat y Louis la miraron con admiración. Lestat se encogió de hombros.

- supongo que un medio vampiro en nuestras filas, en un futuro será de mucho provecho...- le dirigió una risa sarcástica a Alucard.

- está bien...- Marius y Maharet asintieron. Erzébeth la miró con coraje, y anonadada.

- denme tiempo...y después Alucard podrá transformarme...- ella apretó la mano del no muerto. Él supo a qué se estaba refiriendo.

- ¡¡no!! ¡Esto es imposible...sigue siendo humana...los vampiros y los humanos no pueden tener descendencia...Soy una _Dracul_ y exijo que se respete la dignidad de mi familia!-

- silencio Erzébeth. La srita. Hellsing ha decidido completar su transformación, hasta después de haber dado un heredero. Recuerda que _Vlad_ es diferente a todos nosotros...él se convirtió...nadie lo hizo. La idea de un hijo natural no es tan descabellada...- musitó Lestat, 'defendiendo' a su peor enemigo.

- tienen razón...mi bisabuela era una medio vampiro y tuvo descendencia...la sangre vampírica corría por las venas de mi bisabuelo...y no hubo ningún problema...- dijo Ivana a forma de aclaración.

- está decidido...se dará un plazo extenso de tiempo a Integra Hellsing, para concertar la unión con Vlad Draculea, y también tiempo para que conciba un heredero natural...concluido este plazo, Vlad tendrá la obligación de transformarla en una de nosotros. Si el hijo natural logra ser concebido, no existirá ningún problema para su incorporación en nuestra familia, pues será el fruto de una unión perfectamente reglamentada y normal entre dos vampiros...- Maharet ordenó ceremoniosamente.

- estamos de acuerdo...- dijo una mayoría de los presentes, solo Erzébeth, Alexander y Maximilian se quedaron en silencio.

- *_murdar vampyr...diavol..._- siseó Erzébeth entre dientes. Alucard entendió las ofensas en rumano, pero no le importó. Ahora toda su atención estaba centrada en la mujer humana que de una u otra manera, había aceptado estar con él para toda la eternidad. _Ahora esta comenzando a recordar el significado de la palabra felicidad..._

- *_iubit del diavol_..._are el fiu del diavol_...- dijo Erzébeth pasando al lado de Integra y soltando estas palabras. Finalmente salió del lugar, acompañada de los pocos inconformes con la resolución del vampírico consejo.

- ¿qué fue lo que dijo...?- Alucard contrajo la mandíbula y apretó los puños...la hubiera destrozado con sus propias manos, fuera o no su pariente...pero Integra estaba presente y debía ser más considerado ahora que ella había elegido convertirse en su compañera...

- nada...no dijo nada...- Ese mismo día, como las noches anteriores desde su semi-conversión, Integra no pudo dormir. Y lo peor es que no era a causa de la preocupación de disolver su compromiso con Sir William...sino que ese desasosiego era provocado por la emoción de ser la compañera de Alucard...Integra Hellsing se estaba volviendo definitiva y completamente loca...

*-* NOTAS DE LA AUTORA *-*

*_murdar vampyr...diavol..._= "sucio vampiro...demonio..." (en rumano)

*_iubit del diavol_..._are el fiu del diavol_… = "la amante del diablo...tiene al hijo del diablo..." (en rumano)


End file.
